


Late Night Royalty

by DRHPaints



Category: Conan O’Brien, Conan O’Brien RPF, Late Night Host RPF, US Comedians RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Late Night Talk Shows, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Makeup Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Press and Tabloids, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexting, Smut, Spanking, Sweet, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Host of her own late night talk show for the past few years, Mia McKinley is nervous when her hero and longtime crush, Conan O’Brien, agrees to be interviewed. When the two of them step headfirst into their fledgling romance, Conan and Mia prepare to face the various challenges together.
Relationships: Conan O'Brien/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll add tags to this as I go.

Under the precise and talented hand of the makeup artist, Mia sat and tried not to fidget. 

“You have to _relax your face._ ” Nancy chided, shaking her head as she dabbed a sponge into foundation. “If you’re all scrunched up like that, this is going to cake in your wrinkles.”

Turning her head, Mia raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Excuse me, _wrinkles?_ ”

Rolling her eyes, Nancy grinned. “You know what I mean. Now come on. Just think of something peaceful.” 

But Mia was desperately anxious. After five years of hosting her own late night show, not many guests got to her anymore. Initially, Mia found herself starstruck all the time, having to keep a lid on her fangirling and do whatever she could not to come off like a blithering idiot. Nowadays, however, though she still experienced considerable anxiety around performing, meeting the interviewees wasn’t typically a big deal.

Tonight’s interview wasn’t just anyone, though. It was Conan O’Brien. The King of Late Night, the master to whom all in her profession bowed, still hilariously rocking it over on her competing station TBS after 27 years. 

To make matters worse, Mia nursed more than a little crush on Conan. She didn’t tell many people, certainly not her network executives, but even after getting her current position, Mia continued to watch Conan every night. Not only because she found him incredibly entertaining, but because Mia knew she could learn more from him than anyone else in the business. And it didn’t hurt that Mia found him drool-worthy.

Over the years, she met Conan a couple of times. First was when she was a young up and coming comedian, still grinding it out doing stand up and touring the country. When Mia got the call that she would get to appear on Conan’s show to do her set, she nearly fainted, and that was nothing compared to encountering the man.

Even taller in person than one could imagine, his handsome pale face hovered over her, large freckled hands grasping Mia’s in a friendly shake both before and after her performance. They didn’t get a chance to talk much, but it was apparent that Conan was warm, kind, and personable; everything Mia wanted him to be.

The only other time they crossed paths was at a benefit last year. Impossible to miss, Mia spotted his signature orange pompadour bouncing across the room, and eyeing Conan’s lithe body in the well-cut tuxedo, she stared openly. Both performing that night, Mia saw him backstage but was far too intimidated to approach. 

When she finished and exited the stage, however, Conan leaned down from his excessively high perspective and whispered in her ear before walking on. “Nice job out there. Really funny.”

Mia knew Conan was merely being courteous, that he was overall an encouraging and sweet man from all reports, so there was no way he could comprehend what, with his smiling crystalline blue eyes, those six words meant to her. Blinking rapidly, Mia barely managed to eek out a, “Th-thank you” before he strode off on his long legs, absolutely slaughtering the crowd to no one’s surprise.

But now, as Nancy painted her lips their signature blood red and finished Mia’s look, her hands trembled. Conan agreeing to come on her show was a substantial honor, and Mia wasn’t sure what she’d done to deserve such a privilege. 

Nancy started gathering Mia’s mass of crimson wavy hair, intending to pin it up in a bun that had become somewhat of a regularity when Mia stilled her wrist. “Hey, can we...can we leave it down today? Or maybe…” Tilting her head in the mirror, Mia frowned appraisingly. “Maybe pin up just this side over one ear, do a kind of one-shoulder-thing?”

Nodding, Nancy shrugged. “Sure. Sounds good.” Fussing behind her, Mia glanced at the wardrobe hanging on the door. Originally, they gave her a dark gray pantsuit with a green blouse. When Mia subtly asked the Costume Director if she could maybe, possibly, if-it-wasn’t-too-much-trouble, wear a skirt...maybe a pencil skirt...and maybe something a little low cut, a smirk spread over Debra’s face and she winked. Feeling beyond silly, Mia was grateful when she saw what Debra unearthed. A black pencil skirt and jacket combo with a red camisole for underneath, lace detailing on the neckline. She knew it might hurt her on some corners of the internet, the ones that irrationally criticize women in comedy if they’re too sexy or not sexy enough, but Mia didn't care about that today. All her focus was on getting through this interview with Conan and doing well.

Hair and makeup done, Mia was dressed and pulling on a second black heel when a knock came at the door. “Come in.”

The smiling young face of her assistant Gerald appeared. “Mia? Conan just arrived. He’s in the green room.”

Nodding, Mia smoothed her hands over her jacket. “Thanks, Gerald. I’ll head right over.” Closing the door behind him, Mia did a couple of little jumps, shaking the nerves from her hands.

Standing in front of the door, hand poised. _Okay...okay, okay...you’re fine. He’s just a man, right? It’s just another interview. And in these heels you’re almost face to face with him...Calm down. Breathe._

Not especially reassured, Mia knew she couldn’t wait there forever, so she knocked. “Come in.” The familiar reedy voice floated to her through the wood.

Opening the door, Conan stood from the couch, smiling broadly. “Hey there, Mia.” He tilted his head. Wearing black skinny jeans and a black denim jacket over a gray button up with a black tie, Conan looked beyond foxy, and Mia reminded herself her eyes should be on his _face._

“Hi Conan, thank you so much for coming.” When he spread his arms to hug her, Mia was grateful and draping hers around his neck, tried to gauge what was an appropriate amount of time to hold on as the back of her mind registered how good he smelled.

“Of course, happy to be here.” Mia joined him on the couch. She felt awkward asking him the same questions as her typical guests, but, not knowing any other way to go about these things, Mia was at a loss.

“So…” She leaned on the back of the couch, hoping she appeared casual, and maybe a little appealing, and not like a total asshole. “Is there anything in particular you’d like to discuss out there today?”

Shrugging, Conan looked at her, and it was as if his baby blue eyes were scanning her. Perhaps it was her imagination, but Conan didn’t seem to blink as often as the average person. Conan tended to stare, and it made Mia feel exposed, but of course, she’d fantasized about exposing herself to Conan many a time, so she didn’t mind. “Nah. Nothing special. Figured we’d just riff.”

 _Riff?_ Mia wanted to throw her hands up in exasperation. The idea of trying to keep up with this comedy genius in front of a live audience, cameras rolling, made her vaguely nauseous. But she plastered a smile on her face and nodded exuberantly. “Sounds great.” They were quiet for a moment, and Mia knew they had time to kill before taping, so, deciding to be brave, she swallowed. “Conan, can I...can I ask? Why did you decide to come on my show? I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m absolutely thrilled.” Conan gave her a soft smile. “But I’m just curious.”

Lifting a shoulder, Conan tilted his head. “I just love the work you’ve been doing over here. Really solid stuff. You never hit too low, your jokes and sketches are always hilarious. You’re really…” Cerulean eyes meeting hers, Conan’s face broke into a stunning smile. “You’re really funny, Mia. I wanted to come check it out.”

“Oh…” Bringing a hand to her chest, Mia tried not to get overwhelmed. “Thank you, Conan. That means so much coming from you.”

Smiling humbly, Conan shrugged it off. “Plus, I like knowing that when I eat craft service in your green room, I’m cutting into network profits.”

Mia laughed. “I suppose that’s true.” 

Just then someone knocked and they came in to mic Conan and Mia, followed by Nancy to give them a last dusting of powder. 

“Make sure you get the gross eye vein everyone hates.” Conan muttered, eyes closed.

Chuckling, Mia shook her head. “It’s not _gross._ There’s nothing wrong with it in the slightest.”

Finishing, Nancy removed the protective sheet from Conan’s collar and he turned to Mia, raising an eyebrow and smirking. “You don’t think so?”

The expression on his face made her itchy all over and Mia found she had to look away. “No...not at all.” Grateful for an excuse to close her eyes, Nancy applied the final coat of powder to her face and Mia stood. “Well, I’ll see you out there in a little bit.”

“Great.” Conan nodded. “Break a leg.”

“Thank you.” Smiling, Mia’s heels clicked down the hallway. Delivering her monologue, Mia was glad when she discovered there was a decently hot crowd in the house. She wanted only the best for Conan as she slid behind her desk.

“Alright everybody, I have a very special guest on tonight. Many wonderful things have been said about this man, and anything I could add would only pale in comparison. Pale being the operative word.” Eliciting a polite chuckle, Mia grinned. “Please welcome, Conan O’Brien!” 

Walking out from behind the curtain, Mia went to meet him and they hugged again, though this time Conan briefly kissed her cheek, and Mia was grateful for the thick makeup, as she was certain she was blushing furiously. Leading Conan back to the guest chair, it was surreal sitting behind a desk with Conan across from her, lanky legs crossed at the knees, handsome face smiling.

“Well Conan, welcome! Great to have you on the show.” Mia leaned forward.

Conan nodded. “Thank you, glad to be here.”

“So, this must be a quieter change of pace for you. You’ve been doing a lot of the _Conan Without Borders_ travel shows lately, right?”

“Right.” Conan licked his lips. Mia wondered if he was aware of that tantalizing habit. “Yeah, we just got back from Japan a few weeks ago. It was amazing, a really great experience.”

Sitting back in her chair, Mia forced herself not to fidget. “I bet, I can’t wait to see it. I’ve loved all the episodes so far. Germany was...particularly intriguing.” Mia raised an eyebrow.

Chuckle rumbling up from his chest, Conan closed his eyes and shook his head. “I assume you’re referring to the dominatrix?” There was some laughter as well as some confused titters among the audience. 

Gesturing outward, Mia grinned. “Would you like to explain, or should I?”

“Well…” Conan scratched an eyebrow. “So, we went to Germany, And I don’t know _whose_ idea it was, but somehow I end up doing this remote where I’m in a dungeon with a dominatrix.”

“In leather shorts…” Mia supplied, trying to ground the smirk appearing on her lips and failing.

Eyes sliding over to her, Conan grinned. “Yes, thank you _so much_ for reminding everyone of that.” He laughed. “Well, anyway...things...they maybe got a bit out of hand.”

Bending forward, Mia rested her head on her palm. “So you’re saying you weren’t having a good time? Nipple play and spanking just not your thing?” 

Going deeply pink despite the pancake makeup, Conan shook his head. “Well, I’m a good Irish Catholic boy, so...a hearty dose of shame never hurts.” Eyes meeting, Mia was getting lost in Conan’s gaze and thankfully he cleared his throat and kept things moving. “Speaking of shame…” Conan reached into his back pocket, retrieving a paper.

Tilting her head curiously, Mia watched as Conan unfolded it, and as she glimpsed the heading _Buzzfeed: Celeb_ a wave of horror slammed into her. “So, you did this interview a few years ago…” Conan began, eyes shifting to her and smiling mischievously. “I don’t know if you remember it.”

“ _Noooo!”_ Burying her face in her hands, Mia groaned. “Please...for the love of all that is holy…”

Chuckling, Conan’s wicked grin spread wider. “You know I have to do this. So..” He straightened the paper. “ _Buzzfeed_ asked Miss Mia McKinley…” Pausing, she could tell he was going to make a meal out of this and Mia gripped the underside of the desk. “Who is your celebrity crush?” Conan held up a hand flippantly. “To which _you_ replied.” Recrossing his legs, Conan’s index finger trailed to the corner of his lip. “‘Conan O’Brien. Definitely. That man is,’ and this is a direct quote,” Looking out over the audience, Conan continued. “‘The ultimate thirst trap. What a _goddamn ginger smokeshow.’”_ Pinching the bridge of his nose, Conan had to take a break to laugh while Mia desperately wished she could melt into her chair. “‘I would climb that 6’4” goofy freak like a Sequoia.’”

Once the audience’s reaction died down, Conan waved the paper in the air. “Anything to say for yourself?”

Closing her eyes, Mia took a deep breath before looking straight down the barrel of the camera. “In tonight’s news, after a mortifying interview with personal hero Conan O’Brien, Mia McKinley has committed suicide…”

Laughing uproariously, Conan tossed his head back and clutched his belly. Producer giving her the sign that it was time to kick to commercial, Mia folded her hands. “Alright folks, we’ll be back in a minute with more Conan O’Brien, who I’m certain will continue to mercilessly roast me, so stay tuned.”

Getting the clear sign, Mia swiveled to Conan and leaned in, waving her hands. “Oh my goodness, I’m _so sorry._ I gave that interview years ago and...and I just...I don’t know...I guess I thought I was being funny. I’m...I’m really sorry.”

Conan held up a hand, laughing. “Relax.” He nodded. “It was funny and besides…” Resting an arm on her desk, he beckoned to her with two fingers, and dipping forward, breath warm on her ear murmured, “I’d rather beautiful women didn’t apologize for finding me attractive.”

Leaning back, the glint in his light blue eyes made Mia swallow hard, and her producer had to run aside into her field of vision, waving widely to let her know there was only 30 seconds before they were back on the air.

Giving herself a little shake, Mia blinked and smiled. “Alright everybody, we’re back with Conan O’Brien, who before the commercial felt the need to humiliate me in front of the entire country.” Chuckling, she lifted a hand to her forehead.

“Wait, so somehow this is _my fault?_ ” Lifting his hands to his chest, Conan grinned. “Don’t make me responsible for your terrible taste in men.”

“Hey now…” Mia narrowed her eyes. “I happen to think my taste is _excellent._ ” Conan raised an eyebrow, smirking. _Stop flirting and do your damn job, Mia._ “Now, onto topics that I won’t need to discuss in therapy…” Clearing her throat, Mia tossed her hair back. “You recently had an episode where your guest just didn’t show up, correct? And you were forced to get creative.”

“Yeah.” Conan nodded. “Kumail Nanjiani bailed on us last minute, not his fault, he got trapped filming.” Holding up his hands, Conan shrugged. “But now that we’re down to a single guest format, we had to scramble, and I ended up interviewing my assistant Sona.”

Bringing a hand to her chest, Mia lifted her eyes to the ceiling. “I adore Sona. She did a lovely job.”

“You know, she and I give each other a hard time, but she really did. It ended up being one of our most popular interviews.” Conan nodded.

“I’m not surprised. The two of you have great chemistry. I love watching you together.”

Laughing, Conan shook his head. “And may I ask what in particular you like about it?”

Mia grinned. “Watching her keep you in check is hilarious.”

“Oh really?” Narrowing his eyes, the ghost of a smirk played over Conan’s thin lips. “Nice to know you enjoy watching someone who’s supposed to be my _employee_ being outright insubordinate. I bet you have a nice, normal assistant.”

Shrugging, Mia nodded. “I do. He’s great. But I think you need a Sona in your life.”

“Oh really, why is that?” Conan tilted his head curiously.

Biting her lip a little, Mia smiled. “Don’t want that ginger head getting any bigger than it already is.” Laughing, Conan shook his head. “So tell me, do you have other countries planned for future _Conan Without Borders_ episodes?”

“Definitely.” He nodded, flattening his tie. “There are so many places I’d love to go and see, but I’m not exactly sure what’s up next yet.”

“Well, I’m jealous. I’ve hardly even been to Canada.” Mia tipped her head.

“You should go if you get a chance.” Mouth softening, Conan looked back at her. “Plenty of adventure to be had.”

Breath hitching, Mia had to remind herself she was still on the air. Producer catching her eye, Mia got the signal to wrap. “Well, it looks like we’re out of time. Thank you so much for being here, Conan. I really appreciate you coming on.”

“Of course.” Smiling, Conan nodded. “Thanks again for having me, this was fun.”

“Alright everybody, that’s our show.” Mia directed herself to the camera. “Thank you for watching, and have a good night!” Clear, Mia felt like she could breathe for the first time that day, despite the fact that Conan continued to sit a couple of feet away from her. 

Rising, they walked together back down the hallway, pausing near the green room. “It...it really was great having you. Thanks so much, again. It means a lot to me.” Mia nodded, not able to meet his eye as Conan stood before her, hands in his pockets.

“No problem.” They were silent for a moment, Mia wondering if she should say goodbye and stop bothering him before Conan piped up. “So, um…” His eyes shifted to the side and Conan rocked back on his heels. “Would you want to get some dinner? Maybe?”

Snapping up to meet his gaze, Mia’s mouth worked open and closed in silence for a moment and it took a while for her to process that Conan was actually talking to _her_ and not someone possibly standing off to her left. “I...yes. Yes, I’d like that.” She finally managed to say.

“Great.” Conan nodded. “Just let me wash this paint off my face and we can go. Unless…” He glanced down the hall. “Do you still have things to do around here?”

Mia shook her head. “Nope, I’m free.” In honesty, she had no idea what her schedule contained, but even if it was a meeting with the network head, she was willing to cancel.

“Okay, be right back.” Orange hair bouncing down the hallway, as soon as Conan disappeared around the corner, Mia hustled into the green room, checking her hair and teeth in the mirror and lifting her breasts into her bra, shaking them in place and smoothing over her outfit.

Emerging, Conan was returning, pale face light pink from scrubbing. “Do you like fish tacos? I know a great place not far from here.”

“Sure, sounds good.” Mia followed him out of the studio and down to the parking lot.

“Want to just take my car?” Conan suggested. Mia agreed and they climbed into his Tesla. The interior smelled like him. Bergamot and citrus and something else she couldn’t quite identify, but it was intoxicating all the same.

Anxious, Mia couldn’t think of much to say as they drove, and she tried to let the background Beatles music be enough, but she felt tense. Eventually, Conan reached his lengthy fingers over and turned down the volume. “So...you don’t think it’s too shameless that I came on your show as an excuse to ask you to dinner, do you?” Conan peeked at her out of the corner of his eye.

Face warming, Mia gave up on trying not to fidget. “No...no, I’m...I’m really glad you did.” She nodded.

“Okay, good.” Chuckling, Conan shook his head. “Sorry, I just...I was starting to feel a bit sleazy there for a minute.”

Mia tilted her head. “Why?”

Conan shrugged before making a left turn. “I don’t know...I guess I could’ve just called you or something. But we don’t really know one another and, um…” Swallowing, Conan tapped the steering wheel. “No matter how old I get, I’ve never gotten very good at this sort of thing.”

The idea of him, Conan, being nervous to talk to her, dumbfounded Mia. “Oh, I…” Her voice became exceedingly small. “I think you’re doing just fine.”

Smiling at one another, it wasn’t long before they arrived at the restaurant. The line out front was massive and, assuring Mia it was worth it, she and Conan joined the queue.

As was inevitable, fans approached Conan. There was no way the man could hide himself in public, and as he and Mia slowly advanced, at least a dozen people asked for pictures and autographs. Kind to a fault, Conan posed and signed, stopping to chat with each one and grinning amiably. Mia stood in awe, not only at how he handled the barrage of humanity with grace and patience, but at the fact that for the first time in years, she got to be invisible. As people fawned over Conan, they didn’t even register her presence, beyond some asking her to hold their phones and take the picture, which Mia didn’t mind doing. Only one man, after talking to Conan for a couple of minutes, caught sight of Mia’s face and his eyes went wide. Pointing back and forth between them, he ended up asking for a picture with Mia as well.

Finally making it to the front, they ordered and, bearing their baskets of tacos, made their way to a small open table near the back. Taking a bite, Mia hummed appreciatively. “You weren’t kidding, these are amazing.” Chomping down again, she caught Conan eyeing her as she chewed. “Oh, sorry.” Mia held up a hand in front of her mouth. “A lot of times I won’t eat until after we’re done taping, so I’m ravenous.”

“Ah.” Conan nodded knowingly. “I used to do the same thing when I first started at Late Night. Just too nervous to eat.”

“Same.” Mia swallowed. “Plus, I don’t like to feel slowed down. Helps to be light on your feet, you know?”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Conan took a sip of his water. “I should probably start doing that again.” Patting his little belly, Conan frowned. “Once you’re as old as I am, you’ll see how hard it is to stay skinny.”

Scoffing, Mia shook her head. “You look great. Plus, you’re _not_ old.”

Smiling, Conan raised a hand. “That’s nice of you to say, but let's be realistic, I’m almost old enough to be your—“

“Hey.” Mia pointed at him, expression firm. “Unless that sentence ends with ‘ _distinguished gentleman lover’_ I don’t want to hear it, alright?” Realizing how forward her words were, Mia started to get flustered, but Conan just laughed.

“I like that. Alright.” Eyes flicking up to meet hers, they smiled at one another. “Okay.” Conan wiped his fingers after finishing his first taco. “Worst interview. Go.”

“Hmm…” Mia considered while she chewed. “I don’t know. It seems like every reality star is tied for first, if I’m honest.” Conan chuckled. “How about you?”

Closing his eyes, Conan released a deep sigh. “Abel Ferrara. Director. I have no idea _what_ he was on, or maybe he was only drunk, but it was a shitshow from beginning to end.”

“Wait a second…” Peering off in the distance, Mia nodded. “I think I saw that one. Back in the 90s, right? Crazy guy? Kept holding a cigarette the whole time?”

“Yes!” Holding out a hand, Conan rolled his eyes. “Beyond ridiculous.” He shook his head. “Okay, how about the best?”

“Bill Hader.” Mia shrugged.

Conan nodded. “Oh yeah, Bill’s great. Buddy of mine. Love that guy.”

“Mmhmm…” 

Biting into her second taco, Conan’s ear must’ve caught something in Mia’s tone, because he leaned forward narrowing his eyes. “Am I sensing that I have some competition in Mr. Hader?”

Smiling coyly, Mia shook her head. “No, of course not...”

Laughing, Conan threw up his hands. “You can’t pick someone you have the hots for as your favorite interview!”

“Says who?” Mia grinned, staring at the table, her cheeks going red.

“It’s just…” Shaking his hands, Conan rolled his eyes. “It’s against our code.”

Narrowing her eyes, Mia raised an eyebrow. “So you’re telling me Jeri Ryan isn’t one of the top ten guests you’d have back on the show then?”

Picking up his last taco, Conan smirked. “Alright. Fair enough.” 

Finishing their food, they left, Conan being intercepted by only one fan on the way to the car. Starting it up, Conan turned to her. “Alright, so, I’ll bring you back to the studio then…” Oceanic eyes locking into her own, Mia swallowed and, with a cautious glance out of the windshield, leaned across the center console. Lifting a tentative hand, Mia cupped Conan’s sculpted jaw, pressing against his thin lips. Mouth opening, Conan’s tongue crept forward, intertwining with Mia’s as freckled fingers found her waist. Tilting her head to deepen the kiss, Mia buried her fingers in his fluffy orange hair as she longed to do, and growing insistent, Conan’s arms nearly pulled her across the seat and into his lap before he broke away.

“You, um…” His blue eyes darted from Mia’s eyes to her lips. “You want to come back to my place then?”

Nodding enthusiastically, Mia slid down into her seat. “Yeah. Yeah, let’s go.”

The interior of the car buzzed with tension as Conan drove. Mia wanted nothing more than to reach across and maul him, but, hands crawling over themselves in her lap, she waited. 

Arriving at his massive house, Conan parked in the garage and came around to open the door for her, only to fist a hand in Mia’s mass of auburn hair, the other sliding down to her waist as he captured her mouth and pushed her up against the car. Wrapping a leg around him, Mia drew Conan near, one arm draped around his shoulders, the other hand playing with his ginger locks as they licked into each other’s mouths. 

Sizable hand kneading her thigh, Conan’s narrow hips pushed between her legs and Mia pressed back eagerly, skirt nearly bunched around her waist as she jumped up, wrapping her other leg around Conan, a heel clattering to the floor.

Beginnings of his erection evident through his jeans, Conan lightly dug his pelvis forward, and Mia released a chirp of delight. Parting, Conan brushed her hair away from her face. “Bedroom?”

“Definitely.” Mia nodded and letting her down, she followed Conan into the house, discarding her other shoe so she wouldn’t continue to walk lopsided. Conan took her by the hand, hurriedly leading her upstairs before spinning and fusing their lips together on the landing, walking her backwards as he shoved the jacket from her shoulders. Doing the same, his denim pooled on the ground behind them as Mia and Conan shuffled toward the bed. 

Knees hitting, Mia slid back on the mattress and Conan crawled in after, hands flowing up her body as he joined their mouths. Massaging her breast over her clothes, Mia loosened his tie, trying to lift it off but caught it on Conan’s nose, causing them both to laugh as he had to pause and undo the knot further. “Damn my big head.” Conan chuckled before lowering his lips to hers once more.

Fingers flying down the buttons of Conan’s shirt, Mia anxiously rocked her hips against him while Conan ground down hard. Taking the hemline of her camisole, Conan lifted Mia’s body, pulling it overhead. Managing to expose his chest, Mia’s hands trailed over the sparse orange hair and she grinned, reaching for the fly of his jeans.

Shuffling out of them along with his boxers, Mia was unsnapping her bra and tossing it aside before she got a look at Conan’s naked body. His lengthy, thick cock hung heavy under the red patch of hair, and with lust-laden eyes Conan stared at Mia. Unzipping her skirt, she lifted her hips and Conan peeled it off, snatching her panties in the process. 

Joining her at the top of the bed, Conan’s lengthy fingers trickled over her, landing between Mia’s thighs as their mouths sought one another. Conan carefully traced his way around her clit, coaxing Mia until she was rocking into his hand and moaning against his mouth. Meanwhile, Mia encircled his thick cock, tugging lightly and prompting Conan to tip forward into her warm palm. 

Panting, Mia fought to keep up with Conan’s mouth, but was struggling. “You like that?” Conan breathed, breaking away and brushing his lips over her neck. “Does that feel good?”

Nodding, Mia gripped Conan’s shoulder. “Yes...yes, so good Conan. _Don’t stop!_ ”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Conan’s voice was deeper, softer than Mia was used to as his mouth moved over the sensitive skin below her ear. “I wanna make you cum, Mia. Are you gonna cum for me?”

“ _Yes!_ ” Gasping, Mia drove herself against his fingers. “ _Fuck, Conan! Yes, I’m gonna cum!_ ” 

Other hand combing back her hair, Conan lowered his face until his stormy blue eyes were inches from her own. “Look at me, Mia. Let me see. I want to watch you cum. _Cum for me._ ”

Moaning his name, Mia’s thighs shook and her body contracted, folding against Conan. Mia fought to keep her eyes open as much as possible, but there were moments where they clamped shut as she twitched helplessly beneath Conan’s ministrations. 

Nodding his approval, Conan caressed her face before pressing a kiss to Mia’s lips. Shifting back between her legs, Conan’s large hands masssaged her breasts before coming down to firmly grab her ass as he began thrusting his stiff cock through the wet lips of her pussy, not entering, but gliding through the moisture he created.

Mouths locked and moaning, Conan increased his pace for a couple of minutes before lifting his head and stilling his hips. “I want to go down on you.” He pressed a wet kiss to the hollow of Mia’s throat.

“Okay, yeah...fuck. _Yes._ ” 

Kissing and licking his way down her body, Conan drew a nipple in between his lips, dipped his tongue into her navel, and even nibbled at Mia’s inner thigh before he brushed slow, intentional kisses down the length of her slit. Separating her with two fingers, the tip of his tongue twirled inside, rotating over her clit until Mia was rising to meet his handsome face. Sharp jaw edging forward, Conan lapped voraciously, humming into her sensitive flesh and deeply inserting two long fingers. Crooking upward, Conan pulsed within Mia as his thin lips wrapped around her swollen clit, sucking.

Mia’s thighs clamped around his ears and she found herself with two handfuls of orange hair as she thrashed on the mattress. “ _Fuck, Conan! Fuck! FUCK!_ ” Convulsing violently, Mia dripped down Conan’s chin, tearing at his scalp and fluttering around his fingers. 

Emerging, Conan wiped his face and, discovering Mia sweaty and hazy, smiled and brushed her hair back. After a couple of minutes, freckled hand traveling between her breast, her ass, and anything else he might feel like grabbing, Conan’s soft voice asked, “Do you want me to fuck you now?”

Fingers carding through his tangerine hair, Mia grinned. “Yes. Fuck me, Conan.”

With a smirk he rolled over, rifling in his bedside drawer and unearthing a condom. Applying it, Conan positioned himself at Mia’s entrance, looking at her expectantly. She gave him a slight nod. Surging forward, Mia’s back arched and she released a sigh of pleasure as Conan stretched her. Groaning at the pressure enveloping him, Conan’s eyes shut for a moment and he rotated his hips, wedging a hand between them to place his thumb over Mia’s clit. 

Swiveling inside of her, Conan periodically captured Mia’s mouth, tongues weaving together in between sounds of ecstasy. Mia rose to meet Conan’s every stroke, bodies undulating with a passionate rhythm. Angling himself, Conan’s spare hand snuck under Mia’s lower back and he lifted slightly before he started to clap against her feverishly, foreheads resting together and lips parted.

“ _Oh Conan! Fuck! Right there! Yes!”_ Mia cried, body quaking as she clenched around his thrusting cock, hands scrambling at his shoulders and eyes rolling. 

Letting out a whimper as she squeezed around him, Conan took Mia’s face in both hands, lips to hers as he frantically hammered her into the mattress. “ _Yeah! Fuck, Mia! I’m gonna cum! Fuck! Yeah!”_ A stuttered whine tumbled from his mouth as Conan’s face screwed up, hips jerking forward and fingers gripping tight as he came.

Bodies relaxing together, Mia continued weaving through Conan’s luscious orange hair, a bit damp now from their activities, but nonetheless irresistible. Conan nuzzled into her neck, thin lips kissing as his chest heaved. Catching his breath, Conan extricated himself and after getting up to throw away the condom, rejoined Mia in bed, tossing an arm around her, under which she nestled peaceably.

“Mmm...that was great.” Conan kissed the top of her head.

“Yeah.” Mia drew invisible patterns on his chest. “Better than I ever imagined.”

Smirking, Conan glanced down at her. “You, uh...spend a lot of time picturing this before?”

Burying her face in his skin, Conan barely made out Mia’s muffled voice. “I’ll take, ‘Questions Better Left Unanswered’ for $800, Alex.”

Laughing and clutching his belly, Conan wiggled down, giving Mia a brief kiss. Smiling, Mia gazed into his kind blue eyes for a moment before touching his lips tenderly once more and flipping over. Lanky arm folding around her, Mia held Conan’s hand to her chest, and they sank into slumber, lulled by one another’s heart beats.


	2. 2

Stretching, Mia blinked herself awake and rolled over, frowning when she saw the other side of the bed was empty.

“Good morning.” Conan’s tall form came padding into the room, hair wet, and he jumped into the bed, nearly launching her from the mattress. Mia giggled, playfully slapping his shoulder. “How’d you sleep?”

“Great.” Twisting her fingers through Conan’s damp orange hair, Mia grinned. “What time is it?” Rolling over, she lifted up her phone and noticed she had three missed calls from her assistant Gerald. “Oh shit.”

“What?” Conan asked, brushing a kiss to her shoulder.

“Sorry.” Pressing the phone to her ear, Mia raised a finger. “Hang on.”

Gerald picked up halfway through the first ring. “Mia, where are you? I’ve been trying to get ahold of you.”

“I’m...not far. What’s up?” Mia combed back her unruly crimson waves.

“The production meeting starts in 15 minutes and you missed the company-wide sexual harassment seminar this morning.” 

_Appropriate._ Mia thought as she sighed. “Shit. Okay, I’m going to be late, but I’ll get there as soon as I can, okay? Cover for me.”

“Will do.” 

“Bless you, Gerald. Buy yourself something pretty.” 

Gerald chuckled. “Already did.” 

Laughing, they said goodbye and Mia hung up, flipping over and bringing a hand to her forehead. “Fuck, I’ve gotta get back to the studio.”

Conan sighed, large freckled hand giving her waist a squeeze. “Alright, I’ll drive you back. Come on.” Mia stood, and as she gathered her discarded clothing she glanced down at them and frowned. “Shit...I don’t really have time to go home and change. This isn’t going to look good…”

“Hmm…” Conan brought an index finger to his lip, a habit Mia wondered if he was conscious of before disappearing into his closet. “I can’t help with bottoms, unfortunately. But these might work.” Handing her a white undershirt and a blue button up, Mia pulled them on. The button up was too tight around her chest so she left it half open, hoping the black skirt from the night before was generic enough that no one would notice it was the same one, and decided to go without the jacket, rolling Conan’s overlong sleeves up to her elbows.

“Thank you.” Cupping his crisp jaw, she captured Conan’s thin lips for what was meant to be a quick kiss of gratitude, but as the scent of his aftershave and shampoo hit her, Mia’s hands crept up his neck and into Conan’s dewy hair as his lengthy fingers traveled over her ass, backing her against the wall, licking into her mouth insistently.

“ _Fuck._ ” She placed a hand on Conan’s chest, breaking away. “I’m sorry, I just...there’s no time.”

Chuckling, Conan shook his head. “Don’t be sorry. I know how it goes. After I drop you off I need to go in, too.”

Nodding, Mia followed Conan down to the Tesla and they sped off. As he got on the highway, she found herself transfixed by his slender forearms, by his elegant profile as Conan drove, carefully checking the rear view mirror and occasionally peeking over at her from his crystalline blue eyes. 

When they ran into the all-too-typical Los Angeles traffic, Conan sighed, reaching over to stroke her thigh. “Well, looks like you’ll be later than you thought. Sorry.” But Mia decided to make the best of it.

Unbuckling her seatbelt, Mia bent over the center console, leaning in to kiss Conan’s neck as her fingers tiptoed over his narrow thigh and came to rest over the bundle of his crotch.

“Hey, what’re you doing there?” Conan chuckled, trailing over her arm while he kept his other hand on the wheel.

Mia smiled against his skin. “Just paying you for your chauffeur services.”

Unzipping his jeans, Mia reached in and removed Conan’s cock, taking him into her mouth soft and sucking intensely, reveling in the sensation of him thickening against her tongue. “Oh... _oh shit…”_ Conan gasped, long fingers working their way into Mia’s scarlet waves as he fought to keep his focus on the car in front of him. 

Bobbing up and down, Mia used her hand to jerk Conan’s shaft up to her lips, hollowing her cheeks and moving rapidly, moaning around his sensitive flesh. Noticing Conan squirming beneath her as soft whimpers escaped him above, Mia popped off, pumping his cock and meeting his eye.

“You can, you know…” Mia smirked. “Go hard if you want.”

Conan blinked down at her, keeping half an eye on the stalled traffic. “What do you mean?”

“I mean…” Biting her lip, Mia raised an eyebrow. “If you want to...fuck my face. I’m okay with that.”

A shiver ran through Conan and he swallowed. “Yeah?”

“Sure.” Licking her tongue salaciously around the head of his cock, Mia sank down once more, giving Conan a wink and a chuckle rumbled up from his chest. Cautiously, Conan rocked his hips forward, cock burrowing deeper into Mia’s throat. When she moaned louder, Conan tried again, and it wasn’t long before his sizable hand was shoving her down, pelvis thrusting into her eager mouth as he whined helplessly.

“ _Oh Mia! Yes! Don’t stop! Your fucking throat! Yes! Fuck!”_ Knuckles white on the steering wheel, Conan was fighting to keep his eyes open as he panted, cock gliding between Mia’s lips as her drool gathered at his root and his balls tightened.

“ _Fuck, Mia! I’m gonna fucking cum! Fuck! FUCK!”_ Removing his hand, Mia stayed down, draining Conan as he shudderingly offered pulse after pulse of warm cum. Mia rose, putting Conan’s cock away and unrolling one of her sleeves to wipe her eyes and mouth as she sat back and redid her seatbelt. 

Rubbing a hand over his face, Conan puffed out his cheeks and let out a slow breath. “Fuck, Mia...that was really hot.”

“Yeah.” She nodded. “Glad you enjoyed it.”

Car advancing as things broke up, Conan slid his hand over to Mia’s thigh. “Can’t let you go in all hot and bothered.” He smirked, casting his baby blue eyes in her direction as his fingers snuck between her thighs. Mia assisted him by lifting her hips and bunching her tight skirt to her waist. 

Hand dipping into her panties, Conan’s freckled fingers began twirling through Mia’s slickness, coaxing her clit as she spread her legs and laid her head back. “How’s that?” Conan intoned. “Feel good?”

“Fuck yes.” Rocking into his touch, Mia grabbed his forearm, locking into Conan’s stare as he spun over her clit. Moaning, Mia’s hand traveled up, caressing Conan’s face before bunching her fingers in his hair. “ _Oh Conan! Fuck! Yes!”_

”Yeah? You like that?” Chin tipped low, Conan looked up at her through wild eyes, voice deepening. “Am I going to make you cum, Mia?”

Face anguished, Mia rutted into his big hand. “ _Yes, Conan! Fuck! I’m cumming! Fuck!”_ Thighs snapping shut, she curled to the side as her eyes closed and her body quivered.

Car honking, Conan jumped, hastily withdrawing his hand and Mia smacked her elbow into the door, wincing and rubbing her funny bone as they realized traffic was moving without them.

Raising a shiny-fingered hand in apology to the driver behind him, Conan and Mia broke out in irrepressible giggles before completing the rest of the drive.

Conan parked next to her car and took Mia’s hand. “So, am I going to see you again?” Raising a faint orange eyebrow, a smile played over his skinny lips.

“Definitely.” Mia nodded. They exchanged numbers and after checking to make sure none of her coworkers were in the immediate vicinity, Mia brought him in for one last passionate kiss before they said their goodbyes and she hurried to the almost over meeting.

Somehow, despite arriving late, Mia’s day of meetings and taping still felt twice as long, and by the time she was home and dragging herself upstairs toward the tub she was exhausted. Phone buzzing, she looked at the screen and saw a text from Conan.

Conan: _Hey, how was the rest of your day?_

Smiling, Mia’s fingers flew over the keyboard as she paused on the landing.

Mia: _Long. Just got home. How about you?_

Conan: _Still going on. Out filming a remote at some late night sushi restaurant. What are you wearing?_

Mia chuckled as she turned on the faucet and took down her hair.

Mia: _Still in the pantsuit from the show. About to get in the tub though._

Conan: _Mmm. No fair. Wish I was there. Though I don’t fit in tubs too well._

Mia: _I have one of those big whirlpool ones. Even your gangly legs could manage._

Conan: _Perfect. I’ll have to join you sometime._

Shedding her clothes, Mia caught sight of herself in the mirror and looked at her phone, considering. Angling carefully, Mia took a picture of her reflection with her back to the mirror, covering her chest and looking over her shoulder, cropping the photo so a hint of her ass was showing. Conan didn’t seem like the type who would ever share such a thing, but Mia figured on the off chance if someday things were to end badly, she could live with that particular photo out in the world, and hit send.

Conan: _Fuck. You can’t do this to me. I’m surrounded by teamsters and comedy writers for the next few hours._

Mia: _Hey, you started this. You asked what I was wearing. You have no one to blame but yourself, O’Brien._

Conan: _That’s fair. I have to film now. I’ll be thinking of you all wet and naked. If I get hard on camera, I’m blaming you._

Mia: _I cannot be held accountable for such things. I’m a simple woman in a bath. Good luck. Feel free to text after, I’ll be up late._

Sinking into the hot water, Mia hummed delightedly as her muscles relaxed beneath the steam. Around an hour later, toweling off, she got into pajamas and crawled into bed with a glass of water and a book. She was on the third chapter when her phone vibrated on the bedside stand.

Conan: _You up?_

Immediately followed by:

Conan: _Wow, I think I’m too old to be sending beautiful women ‘you up’ texts at all hours of the night_

Mia: _You actually spelled out the word ‘you.’ I think you’re in the clear. And yes, obviously. How did filming go?_

Conan: _Decently. I think we got some solid stuff. Just got home, exhausted. How was your bath?_

Mia: _Lovely. In bed reading now._

Conan: _Mmm. Wish I was there._

Grinning, Mia bit her lip

Mia: _What would you do if you were?_

Conan: _I’d kiss you, and take you in my arms, running my hands all over your body._

Mia: _Mm, that sounds lovely. I want you on top of me. The way it felt when you ground your hard cock into me through our clothes got me so hot._

Conan: _I love rubbing my cock against you. Getting you all wet and needy. Shit, I wish I wasn’t so exhausted so I could fuck you senseless. I’m barely keeping my eyes open to type this._

Mia: _It’s okay, me too. It was a long ass day. Are you touching yourself?_

Conan: _Yeah. If I fall asleep with my hand around my dick I apologize in advance._

Mia: _Same here. Fuck, I’m so glad I got to suck you today. That was so hot._

Conan: _Yeah it was. I wish I was there going down on you right now. I want to eat your pussy until you’re screaming my name and practically pulling my hair out._

Fingers gliding between her thighs, Mia settled down on her pillow, typing with one hand as she circled her clit.

Mia: _Fuck yes, you’re making me so wet, Conan. I love your tongue. You make me feel so good._

Conan: _I’m going to suck on your clit until you’re smeared all over my face. And I’m going to fuck you with my fingers while I do it. Not going to stop until you can’t take it anymore._

Hand spinning, Mia was breathing hard, hips rocking forward as she composed her message.

Mia: _Yes, fuck, I love it. You make me cum so hard, Conan. I want you to fuck me. I want your big cock inside of me._

Conan: _I’m so hard for you, Mia. I’m going to fuck you, throw your leg up over my shoulder and just fucking pound you until the headboard is shaking. I want to be so deep inside your pussy that you can taste it_.

Fingers racing, Mia was having difficulty holding onto her phone as she moaned and her heels kicked against the sheets.

Mia: _Fuck, Conan, you’re going to make me cum. I love the way you fuck me. Don’t stop! Fuck me with your big cock and cum inside of me._

Conan: _Fuck, Mia, yes. I want to fill you with my cum. You feel so fucking good, I can’t take it. Fuck, I’m cumming!_

Dropping her phone, Mia closed her eyes, head pressing back into the pillow as she shuddered, Conan’s name on her lips and her fingers wet with the evidence of her desire. When she picked up her phone again there was a new message from Conan.

Conan: _Did you cum too?_

Mia: _Yes. Thanks, that was hot._

Conan: _Very. Sorry, I’m going to pass out now. Talk tomorrow?_

Mia: _Sounds good. Sleep well._

Conan: _You too. Have a good night._

Setting her alarm, Mia turned off the light and rolled over, finding it difficult to stop smiling as she drifted off to sleep.

***

Mia arrived at the studio extra early the next day, hoping somehow it might make up for her lateness the day before. As it turned out it was fortuitous, because Gerald knocked on her office door not ten minutes after she arrived.

“Hey Mia?” He popped his dark-haired head in, face serious. “The...The Hydra wants to see you.”

“Oh.” ‘The Hydra’ was Mia’s name for the three narrow minded, elderly white men who ran the network. Mia started calling them that because even within her short tenure, they seemed to be replaced frequently, either retiring or dying off, and without fail another good old boy in the exact same mold would rise up to take their place.

Being beckoned to their presence rarely a great sign, Mia stood and followed Gerald down the hallway. Gerald gestured her toward a conference room where Mia encountered not one, not two, but all _three_ of the twisting heads with whom she liked interacting the least. Straight businessmen, they had no mind for comedy, and were constantly trying to get Mia and her writers to curb anything with an edge, anything that might not appeal to the mainstream. When Mia first got the position, they attempted to groom her to perfection, wanting her hair dyed blonde, her waist cinched, high heels, and a not-so-subtle suggestion that she could stand to lose a few pounds. Thankfully, Mia’s agent Karla was not only a hardcore feminist, but a shark, and she went to the ropes on her behalf, hammering out a deal that made sure Mia got to remain herself and also had some semblance of creative control.

But as she stood before The Hydra, regardless of their previous interactions, Mia became nervous in their presence as the rightmost head, Roger, indicated that she take a seat. “Hello, Miss McKinley.” Roger gave her a smile that didn’t meet his pouchy eyes. “How are you doing today?”

“Well, and yourself?” Mia grinned, tilting her head.

He just nodded. “Unfortunately, Miss McKinley, it seems we have a problem.”

Mia groaned internally. _What is it this time? Did I offend a sponsor? Piss off a celebrity with too much pull? Some church group doing a protest?_

Beckoning with two fingers to the Center Head—Grant—he passed Roger a paper which he laid before Mia.

_Oh shit._ It was a tabloid. Splashed across the cover in bold lettering were the words. _‘What Goes On Later At Night?_ ’ with a picture of Mia and Conan making out in his car. Other than the initial grip of panic, oddly, Mia’s first thought was: _Huh, I don’t remember his hand being that close to my ass…_

“Care to explain?” Roger tapped the paper forcefully, neck rolls sticking out as he looked down his nose at her. Mia glanced around. The three of them were eyeing her as though they were her parents and she’d been caught out past curfew with some boy at inspiration point. Heckles rising, Mia wouldn’t stand for infantilization, much less three ancient stooges probing into her personal life.

Leaning back in her chair, Mia held up a hand casually. “What, you want positions or…?”

Flustered, Roger’s cheeks reddened and Grant huffed, the third head, Samuel, cleared his throat and shifted his eyes away. Mia grinned.

“This is no laughing matter, Miss McKinley.” Roger pointed to the tabloid again once he recovered. “Do you not understand how this could damage your image?”

Translation ‘how this could affect _ratings_ ’ Mia thought as the wrinkled man attempted to stare her down. “I don’t see how.” Folding her hands, Mia shook her head. “Conan is highly regarded in the business. A solid guy. I mean, it’s not like I’m going to bed with Ted Bundy or something.”

Roger threw up his hands in exasperation. “But Miss McKinley, don’t you see? You’re quite literally _sleeping with the enemy!”_

Mia broke out laughing and noticed his face purpled in response. “Seriously? The _enemy?_ Don’t tell me you’re still perpetuating all this ‘Late Night Wars’ nonsense. Everyone knows that’s bullshit. People watch who they watch because they think they’re funny. That’s that. And besides…” Pushing her chair back, Mia stood. “There’s absolutely nothing in my contract saying you get to dictate who I can and cannot date.”

Staring hard, Roger blinked slowly. “That’s true, Miss McKinley.” He nodded. “But you are up for renewal in 18 months. I would hate for something like this to affect the continuation of your career.”

Gray eyes empty, Mia knew she couldn’t appeal to this man’s humanity. There was only one language he spoke. “I understand. But I’m not going to make decisions about my personal life based on what’s best for _the network_.” Mia seethed. “And besides...” She picked up the tabloid, frowning appraisingly. “I wouldn’t be surprised if more people tuned in out of sheer curiousity.”

Glowering at her, The Hydra sat like three boulders, blinking occasionally. “Very well.” Roger finally grumbled. “That’ll be all, Miss McKinley.”

Folding the paper and tucking it under her arm, Mia strode out of the room and back to her office. Once there, Mia couldn’t help herself, she tore the paper open and found a two page spread of pictures and text. Apparently whoever took the photos was also with her and Conan in the restaurant, as they captured them at their table laughing and eating tacos. Never someone to read tabloids, and as upset as she was by the invasion of privacy, Mia couldn’t help but notice how handsome Conan was, smiling, hands held aloft. And as much as she didn’t like images of herself, even Mia could acknowledge that she looked extremely happy.

Figuring it was best to inform him, if someone else hadn’t already, Mia snapped a picture of the cover, captioning it with: _You seen this? Ugh. Just had to have a meeting with the studio heads._

A few minutes later a text came in from Conan asking if he could call and when Mia responded in the affirmative, her phone rang immediately.

“Hey…” Conan’s voice sounded strange. Higher, maybe, as Mia answered. “Is...everything okay?”

Mia sighed. “Just bureaucratic bullshit. Telling me about how being with you is going to ‘hurt my image’ and how I’m ‘sleeping with the enemy,’ stuff like that.”

“Oh.” Conan was silent for a minute. “Alright, so, um…” He cleared his throat. “Does that mean...does that mean you and I...are we...done then?”

“What?” Mia shook her head even though Conan couldn’t see her. “No, of course not. I pretty much told them to shove it.”

The other line was quiet for so long that Mia held her phone away from her ear to make sure they hadn’t lost the connection. “...You did that?” Conan’s voice was soft.

“Yeah.” Nodding, Mia rubbed her elbow with the opposite hand. “I thought...I don’t know...I didn’t want them telling me what to do and I…” Her voice shrank as her eyes darted around her empty office. “Like you, so…”

“I like you, too, Mia.” Conan’s warm voice replied. “That means a lot to me that you were willing to stand up to them like that. I remember how hard that shit is.”

“Thanks.” Mia smiled.

“So do you want to get together tonight?” Conan asked.

“Yeah, I’d like that. Your place or mine?” 

“Well,” Conan sighed. “I’m guessing I’ll finish before you, so do you want to just come over here?”

“Sure. I’ll text when I’m on my way.” Grinning, they said their goodbyes and Mia hung up, finding it difficult to concentrate as she went about her day.

Knocking on Conan’s door, he greeted her in a faded PBR shirt and jeans, taking her face in both hands and joining their mouths. Mia sank into him, arms draping about his shoulders as she shuffled inside and Conan closed the door behind them. When they parted, he combed back her auburn hair. “Damn, I missed you.” Conan smiled, blue eyes sparkling.

Mia polished his prominent cheekbone with her thumb. “Me too. How was your day?” 

“Pretty good, actually.” Conan nodded, swaying her back and forth as they talked. “Will Arnett was on. Love that guy, we always have fun together.”

“Ooh nice, I’m excited to see it.” Scrunching her fingers in Conan’s ginger hair, Mia smiled. 

“How about you? I hope things got better after that meeting.” Pulling a face, Conan squeezed her waist.

“Yeah.” Mia nodded. “It wasn’t bad. Some teasing from the writers, but otherwise everything went smoothly.”

“Oh yeah?” Raising an eyebrow, Conan smirked. “What’d they say?”

Mia rolled her eyes. “A plethora of things, if I’m honest. ‘What’s the Jolly Ginger Giant like in the sack’ things like that.”

Conan threw his head back in laughter. “What’d you tell them?”

“To get a subscription to _Penthouse_ and mind their business.” Mia replied.

Grinning, Conan nodded. “Good.” Gathering her close, Conan pulled Mia’s hair to the side, thin lips brushing over her neck. “Bedroom?”

“Mmm...yes, please.” Mia purred, and taking his freckled hand she followed Conan upstairs, pulling her shirt overhead along the way. Once in his room, Conan closed the door and immediately pressed Mia up against the back, hands flowing from her waist up to her breasts, lowering her bra straps and crouching down to take a nipple into his mouth as a lanky arm reached around to unhook it and cast her bra to the floor.

Mia took the hem of his t-shirt and peeled it off, fingers dancing over Conan’s lightly muscled abdomen before she unzipped his jeans and they pooled at his ankles. Kicking himself free, Conan discarded his boxers as well before kneeling and hooking his long fingers under the waistband of Mia’s skirt, pulling it to the floor along with her panties and encouraging her to step out of them as his sea blue eyes stayed trained on her face. Hands caressing her, Conan shuffled forward on his knees, guiding Mia’s thighs apart before lifting one of her legs over his shoulder. 

Digging forward with his sharp jaw, Conan parted her with two fingers as his long tongue swirled around Mia’s clit, not making direct contact as he gazed into her eyes. Mia played with Conan’s orange hair, transfixed by him as he grasped behind her other knee, one hand firmly holding her ass, as he encouraged Mia to lift a second leg to his shoulder. Feeling off balance for a moment, Mia had to grip the top of Conan’s head and the doorknob as she thought she was going to tip over, but Conan had her securely positioned. 

Seeing her teetering, he paused his ministrations. “You have to rest forward a little.” Conan kissed her inner thigh, sizable hands kneading her ass. “Put all your weight on my face.”

“But…” Mia wiggled above him. “Won’t that be too much?”

Shaking his head lightly, Conan made his eyebrows dance. “Nope. I did it this way for a reason.”

Bearing into her, Conan lapped at Mia, teasing until she was wet and needy, rocking into his sturdy jaw. “ _Oh fuck, Conan! Yes! Don’t stop!”_ Moaning against her delicate flesh, Conan clamped his thin lips around her swollen clit and began sucking, tongue flicking and licking tantalizingly, causing Mia to tug at his orange tendrils. “ _Fuck! You’re gonna make me cum! Fuck! Yes!”_ Heels jittering over his back, Mia cried out, head pressed against the door, mouth agape. Unrelenting, Conan continued to consume her, making sure Mia was carefully balanced before removing a hand from her ass and snaking two fingers deep inside, hooking upwards until he found the patch of nerves that made her tear at his scalp and scream.

_“Conan! Yes! Fuck!”_ Dripping over his chin, Mia frantically humped his eager face, writhing up and down against the surface of the door as Conan’s tongue coaxed her to new heights of pleasure. Fluttering around his fingers, Mia’s eyes twitched and her ankles locked behind him as Conan continued to pulse inside of her.

Thrusting his arm forcefully, Conan’s voracity knew no bounds as Mia’s screams sounded like sobs. Pelvis moving of its own volition, Mia drove herself into his sculpted features, lost to the oblivion of desire as her body quaked and her hands scrambled over his scalp. _“Conan! Conan, yes! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”_

Moans breathy and almost devoid of volume, Conan let down Mia’s legs and she found they didn’t support her as she started to crumple to the floor.

“ _Whoa.”_ Conan chuckled, scooping her into his arms and hoisting her to the bed, face shiny before he set her down and wiped it on his arm. Picking away sweaty red strands from her forehead, Conan kissed her shoulder. “Are you alright?”

“ _Alright?”_ Mia said incredulously, hand to her chest. “Pretty sure I saw dead relatives back there for a minute.”

Throwing back his head, Conan clutching his belly and laughed. Mia found the sound addictive, loving the way his eyes crinkled and his face shone. Persistent erection straining beneath Conan’s navel, Mia composed herself, wending her fingers into his tangerine hair and bringing his face close. “ _Fuck me.”_

Smirking, Conan made his faint orange eyebrows dance and as Mia laid back, he rolled on top of her, fingers cascading up her body as she spread her legs and he ground his hard cock into the warmth between her thighs. Conan took himself in hand, swiping the head of his cock over Mia’s entrance. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” She smiled. Sheathing himself to the hilt in one fell stroke, Conan let out an audible exhale before pausing, lifting one of Mia’s legs up over his shoulder and positioning a thumb over her engorged clit. 

“Mmm…” Bending down, Conan claimed her lips, heads weaving back and forth for a minute before he grinned down at her, cerulean eyes dazzling. “I’ve been looking forward to this all day.”

“Me too.” Mia cupped his face. Conan began swiveling inside of her, up on one knee, the angle allowing extreme penetration as his hips rolled forward and his thumb twiddled her clit. 

“ _Oh Conan! Yes! Just like that!”_ Mia gasped. 

Bodies colliding, a storm mounted between them, hips rolling like thunder and hands darting lightning fast in an attempt to gather one another closer, Conan and Mia desperate to to consume each other as they both approached the breaking point.

Mia tensing around him, pitch of her moans rising, Conan pounded forth with vigor. “Yeah, you like that? Huh? Is this what you want? Damn, Mia. You feel so fucking good. _Fuck!”_

“ _Yes, Conan! I’m cumming! Fuck! FUCK!”_ Contracting around him, Mia’s nails scraped Conan’s back as her eyes rolled and she convulsed, limbs rattling helplessly. 

Lowering her leg, Conan’s lithe arms slithered underneath her, one holding Mia’s ass to him, the other cradling her head as Conan rested his face in the crook of her neck, plowing forward recklessly. “ _Oh fuck! Mia, yes! Fuck!”_ Long fingers gripping her, stuttered whimpers trickled from Conan’s lips as his thrusts grew irregular. “ _Fuck! I’m gonna cum! Yes! Mia!”_ Face scrunched and mouth open, Conan froze for a moment, suspended above her before releasing hot cum into Mia’s depths with a shiver, the two of them becoming a puddle of useless limp limbs. 

Massaging the small of his back, Mia’s lips passed over Conan’s crisp jaw as he nuzzled into her neck, hands coming up to hold her face as he linked their lips, heads languidly swimming back and forth as tender, patient kisses passed between them. Separating, Conan’s sky blue eyes smiled down at her and Mia carded her fingers through his ginger locks, enjoying the pleasant silent afterglow while he remained inside of her.

When Conan eventually rolled off, padding to the kitchen and returning with water for the two of them, he and Mia soon admitted their fatigue and turned out the lights, Conan’s gangly arm hugging Mia to his chest as they sought slumber, comfortable and satisfied. 


	3. 3

Over the next couple of months, the press and those surrounding Mia were atwitter with gossip about Conan and herself. The most amusing instance being when Mia was waiting to check out at the grocery store and caught sight of herself on the cover of yet another tabloid rag.

It displayed a picture of what looked to be Conan screaming in rage while Mia, head down and covering her face, appeared distraught with the bold headline: _GINGER SNAPS-_ _Is Conan Losing It?_

Mia burst out laughing at the sight. She remembered the day well. In truth, Conan was telling her a story that ended with his mother throwing a potato out the window, and Mia was cackling so uproariously she had to shield her expression, but of course the paparazzi caught them at precisely the wrong moment and framed it how they pleased.

Things were going well, though they didn’t get to see each other as often as they might wish due to their hectic schedules. On more than one occasion their texts or calls would turn erotic, and Mia sent a handful of additional racy photos of herself, treasuring the ones she receiving in return displaying Conan’s thick erection straining beneath his jeans or boxers, a sizable freckled hand poised alluringly and complete with a filthy caption that made her tingle.

Deciding to exchange keys for the sake of ease, Mia was chopping carrots for stew, the first home cooked meal she made in weeks, when she heard the lock jingle and glanced over her shoulder. “Hey there.” Smiling as Conan kicked off his shoes and removed his worn leather jacket, Mia glided the knife through the vegetables. “How was your day?”

Silently approaching her from behind, Conan took Mia’s wrists, lowering them to her side. His breath was shallow, urgent. A trembling freckled hand gathered her crimson hair to one side as he swooped in, thin lips brushing over her neck. “I...I need to fuck you, Mia.” Swallowing, voice needy, Conan’s fingers hooked under the waistband of her leggings, tugging them down along with her panties, shoving his hips forward and insistently pushing his erection against her through his skinny dark wash jeans.

“Okay.” Mia breathed. Reaching an arm back to touch him and leaning into Conan’s long body. “Fuck me.”

Nodding, Conan hurriedly undid his zipper, unearthing his cock. Tugging Mia’s hips back, Conan clapped into her unceremoniously with an groan of relief, sheathing himself to the hilt causing Mia to gasp in surprise.

Snaking an arm around, Conan vigorously fiddled her clit as he began pounding into her with reckless abandon. “ _Oh Mia! Oh fuck! You feel so damn good! Yes!”_ Head tossed back, Conan bit his lip, bending his knees a little to better ram into Mia as she braced her hands on the counter and drove herself back onto his thick cock.

“ _Conan! Fuck! Yes! Fuck!_ ” Large palm reaching high in the air, Conan cracked across her ass with a grunt of delight as he pummeled into Mia, sensing her flickering around him.

“Yeah, you like that?” Spanking her again, Conan’s lengthy fingers raced over her clit and Mia hung her head, bearing against him as her thighs shook. “Am I gonna make you cum, Mia? Are you gonna cum on my cock? Huh? _Huh?”_ Voice commanding, almost growling behind her, Mia’s screams rose as she scrambled over the counter and her eyes clenched shut.

“ _Yes, Conan! Yes! Fuck! I’m cumming! Fuck!”_ Cinching violently, Mia quivered with a high cry of ecstasy and Conan curled over her, moaning at the increased pressure.

“Ah... _fuck…_ ” A staggered breath leaking from his lips, Conan scooped his arms underneath her. “Come _here…_ ” Leading Mia down, Conan placed a sizable palm between Mia’s face and the floor before laying her flat and beginning to hammer her into the tile.

“ _Oh fuck! Mia! Yes! Oh Mia!”_ Lengthy frame nailing her to the cool surface, Mia panted beneath him as Conan’s whimpers rose high and vulnerable above her, his movements growing uncoordinated. “ _Mia! Fuck! I’m gonna cum! Fuck! Fuck!”_ Straining, Conan emitted a shivering whine, hips leaping forth as his hot cum blossomed inside of her and his fingers dug into Mia’s shoulder.

Craving air and not wanting to pin her down unnecessarily, Conan rolled onto his back, combing away his sweaty orange hair, chest heaving. Slipping up her panties and leggings, careless of the sticky white liquid seeping into the fabric, Mia scooted across the floor, resting her head on Conan’s chest and draping a leg over his waist.

“Damn, what got into you?” Mia reached up to caress his sharp jaw.

Conan shrugged, shaking his head. “Nothing, really.” Facing her, he smiled and reached down to pinch her ass. “You just turn me on.”

“Uh huh…” Narrowing her eyes, Mia came up on one elbow. “And who was on the show today?”

Sky blue eyes shifting, Conan swallowed. “I...I don’t see how that’s relev—“

“Who was it, Conan?” Mia smirked, plucking at the fabric of his t-shirt.

Muttering something under his breath, Conan ran his fingers over his mouth.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Grinning, Mia comically cupped her hand near her ear.

“It was Jameela Jamil, alright!” Throwing up his palms in defeat, Conan rolled his eyes. “Fine. You got me.”

Rolling back on the floor, Mia clutched her belly and laughed. “I _knew_ it! You can’t fool me, O’Brien.”

Giving a half smile, Conan lifted a shoulder. “I’m sorry…”

“Oh no, it’s okay.” Standing and brushing off her knees, Mia offered him a hand up. “I don’t mind. As long as you’re coming to me to put out the fire, I don’t care where you get the kindling.” Redoing her ponytail, Mia smiled. “I mean, it’s not like I don’t notice other attractive people.”

Sighing with relief, Conan nodded. “Okay, good.” Dipping in to catch her mouth for a brief kiss, Conan smiled. “Thank you.” 

After finishing the stew they sat down to a late dinner and watched _It’s a Mad Mad Mad Mad World_ , Mia nestling against Conan and enjoying the lulling reverberations of his heartbeat interlaced with his laughter, drifting off about halfway through. “Mia…” Conan patted her ass and planted a kiss to her hair once the credits rolled. “Let’s go to bed.”

Nodding wearily, Mia followed Conan to her room where they shed their clothes and climbed under the covers. In the hazy blue moonlight, Conan brushed his lips to the nape of her neck and Mia tucked their joined hands to her chest, smiling. 

Waking the next day, Mia rolled over and saw Conan’s extended form, ginger hair a mess and face down in the pillow, drooling slightly, and she beamed. Mia slipped out of bed and when she returned Conan was stretching his long body, leg shaking and yawning. “Good morning.” 

Quite literally jumping in bed, Mia smiled. “Saturday!”

“Saturday.” Conan grinned. It wasn’t often, even on the weekends, that they both were able to clear a whole day, but somehow they maneuvered it so Conan was free and Mia only had to make one brief phone call. Conan indicated he had plans for them that evening, but said they were a surprise and until then they had the time to themselves.

“Mmm…” Studying Conan’s handsome face, a smirk grew over Mia’s mouth and she sat up, giggling as she straddled his ass and reached in the bedside drawer, grabbing a sharpie and tugging down the sheet to expose his back.

Conan craned his neck back to try and peer at her. “What are you doing?”

“Looking for constellations.” Mia stated simply. Starting at a burnt orange dot and connecting to a brown one, Mia drew over Conan’s freckled flesh. “That’s Cassiopeia…” She murmured, tracing the ‘W’ shaped queen, eyes narrowed in concentration. “And there’s the Big Dipper…”

A deep chuckle rumbled up from Conan’s chest. “Ooh babydoll, if you’re looking for the Big Dipper, he’s on the other side.”

Mia groaned. “Oh my goodness, that joke is too awful even for you.” Playfully smacking Conan’s shoulder, Mia continued outlining. “Orion...Lyra…Scorpius...”

“How do you know all of these constellations? Nerd.” Shaking his head, Conan wriggled a little, causing the last connecting line to dash off to the right.

“Hey!” Mia gave his tiny love handle a pinch. “Hold still. And yes…” Sitting up straight, she smiled. “Very much a nerd. And proud of it.” Sketching out Delphinus in the region of Conan’s shoulder blade, Mia leaned down toward his ear. “You’re one to talk _Harvard.”_

“Alright!” Rolling over, Conan caught her wrists and flopped Mia back on the bed with a squeal of delight. “That’s it! You invoked my dreaded Alma Mater.” Pinning her hands above her head, Conan notched himself in between Mia’s spread legs. “I have no choice but to punish you now.”

“Mmm…” Rolling her hips against him, Mia raised an eyebrow. “And how do you intend to do that, _sir?”_

“Oh ho ho…” Conan rocked his morning erection into her and Mia’s lips parted. “Hmm…” Dipping down, Conan’s thin lips swiped over the length of her collarbone and his voice sank until it was deep, soft. “Do you want me to boss you around a little, Miss Mia?” Kissing up her neck, Conan nipped at her earlobe. “Would you like that? Hmm?”

Breath hitching, Mia nodded exuberantly. “Yes. Yes, _sir.”_

Conan chuckled before coming up to his knees, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes as her. “Hmm…” Chewing the inside of his cheek, Conan rubbed his big hands together. “Get on the floor.” Conan tilted his head, legs swinging over the side of the bed.

Smiling, Mia slithered down onto the carpet. “Yes sir, Mr. O’Brien.” Voice teasing, Conan couldn’t help but giggle as she knelt before him.

Crystalline blue eyes piercing her, Conan considered carefully. “Put your hands behind your back.”

Lacing her fingers together to keep them secure, Mia saw Conan scoot forward on the mattress. “Now open your mouth.” Lips parting, Conan wove his fingers into her mass of auburn hair, guiding Mia forward. “Don’t suck me…” Conan’s voice was a tremulous whisper as he held his cock before her. “Just hold it for a minute. I just…” Letting out an audible exhale, Conan massaged her scalp. “I just want to see.”

With a slight nod, Mia allowed Conan to place the wide head of his cock in her mouth, lips delicately closing. It was more difficult than she thought to resist the urge to suck, to flick as she locked into Conan’s cerulean gaze and he nodded down at her. “Okay…take it...go deeper.” Pushing her head gently, Mia burrowed Conan into the back of her throat until she rested around his root, breathing purposefully through her nose as her green eyes blinked up at him.

“Fuck Mia…” Conan caressed her cheek, hips swiveling in spite of himself. “You’re so damn sexy.” Taking a stuttered breath, Conan nodded. “Okay. Suck me.”

Hollowing her cheeks, Mia pressed her tongue to the underside of Conan’s cock and he drew her head back with a soft sound of desire. “Oh fuck...yeah, that’s so good…” Gripping her firmly, Conan began thrusting into Mia’s eager mouth, seeking the warm heat of her throat and panting as he moved his cock over the slippery surface of her tongue.

“ _Oh Mia! Your mouth! I love it! Fuck! Yeah!”_ Laying back on the bed, Conan bit his lip, pelvis shamelessly humping as he wrapped both of his gangly arms around Mia’s head. “ _Yeah! Mia! Suck me! Don’t stop! Fuck! Fuck!”_

Sticking her tongue out to avoid gagging, Conan mercilessly pummeled Mia’s mouth, strings of saliva dangling from the corners of her lips as she moaned around his sensitive flesh. “ _Fuck! Mia, I’m gonna cum! Can I cum in your throat? Please? Huh?”_

Humming in the affirmative, Conan cradled her head, ensconcing himself as deep as possible and barely retracting as he breathlessly whimpered. “ _Yeah! Yes! Yes! Fuck! I’m cumming! Mia! MIA!”_ Thrashing, Conan’s leg shook and he tipped to the side, taking Mia with him as he jerked forward, hot, salty cum flooding her mouth as a shattered whine escaped his thin lips. “ _Oh Mia...oh fuck...yes...fuck…”_

Releasing his grip, Conan brought a shivering hand to his brow and Mia coughed a little before swallowing, wiping her eyes and mouth with a corner of the sheet. Conan gulped air and a weary hand groped for her as Mia sat next to him on the bed, patting her thigh. “So hot...thank you.” Conan gasped before his sky blue eyes blinked open and he managed to come to his elbows.

“You’re welcome.” Mia grinned, bending down to kiss his forehead after swiping back a sweaty strand of tangerine hair.

After taking a couple of minutes to compose himself, Conan got up on his knees, folding his hands into a fake gun and pointing at Mia, eyes narrowed. “Alright. Spread ’em.”

Chuckling and shaking her head, Mia laid back and opened her legs wide. “Mmm…” Fingers flowing up the insides of her creamy thighs, Conan petted her slit delicately for a moment before parting Mia’s pussy. Thumb circling her clit with aching precision, Conan brushed a kiss to her leg. “You want me to taste you? Hmm?”

“Yeah.” Mia nodded, stroking his forearm. “Please.”

Lowering himself, Conan touched his lips to her clit. Gently at first, then bearing forward with increasing pressure, all the while never extending his tongue. “How badly, Mia?” Glancing up at her, Conan raised a faint orange eyebrow, a smirk growing on his chiseled features. “How badly do you want me to eat this pretty pussy?”

“So badly…” Rolling her hips up in hopeless want of friction, Mia fisted her fingers in the sheets. “Please…”

“Oh…” Tip of his tongue barely dabbing her clit, Conan popped up again.” I think you can do better than that.”

Letting out a mewl of discontent, Mia kicked her heels. “Please, Conan! I want it. _Please!”_

“Tell me…” Voice a dark, sultry stranger, Conan flicked out his tongue, flashing over her for a few seconds until Mia’s back arched and she groaned. “Tell me what you want.”

“Eat my pussy, you bastard!” Mia cried, snatching at his orange locks, face anguished and panting hard.

Chuckling, Conan grinned and made his eyebrows dance. “All you had to do was ask.” Without warning his thin lips enveloped her clit, inhaling and swirling with his tongue as he dug forward with his sharp jaw.

“ _Fuck!”_ Gasping, Mia’s thighs snapped shut around his ears and she sat up in bed, yanking at Conan’s scalp as he consumed her. Slithering his arm up, Conan hooked three fingers deep inside of her and shoved against her g-spot until he sensed Mia cinching around him. “ _Conan! Fuck! You’re gonna make me cum! Fuck!”_ Violently seizing, Mia dripped down his chin, body folded around his head like a Venus fly trap before she fell back, quivering and shrieking. “ _Oh Conan...Fuck…”_

Relentless, Conan persisted, his free hand kneading the flesh of her ass as he sucked on Mia’s clit, savoring her sweet essence and humming into her delicate skin. Heels skipping over his back, Mia rutted against his crisp jaw, spine arching as she screamed. “ _Conan! Fuck! Yes! I love it! Fuck!”_

Flexing around his fingers once more, Mia convulsed beneath him, unholy noises ripping from her throat as she rattled over the sheets. Extricating himself, Conan’s face shone with the evidence of her desire and he smeared a forearm across before combing back his mussed ginger locks. “Mmm…” Curling up next to her, Conan kissed Mia’s shoulder as she fought for breath. “I love going down on you.”

“ _You_ love it?” Mia chuckled weakly, reaching over to pat his cheek and Conan smiled. 

Climbing out of bed, they pulled on some clothes and Mia made eggs, sausage, and toast, the two of them munching contentedly before Conan sat back and patted his little belly. “Mmm..thank you. That was delicious.”

“You’re welcome.” Mia grinned as Conan insisted on doing the clean up.

“Hey so…” Arms about her waist, Conan swayed them back and forth in the kitchen. “Would you think I’m too desperately lazy if I suggested a nap?”

Chuckling, Mia shook her head. “Not at all.”

As she snuggled into the warmth of Conan’s narrow frame, Mia sighed in delight. As much as she loved their insatiable, tearing passion for one another, she adored these times as well, the comfortable closeness of floating off to sleep, the California sun coming through the windows to toast the sheets as their breath synced and they nestled into one another.

Mia woke to Conan’s thin lips brushing over her neck, the shadows of the room strange and unable to divine how much time passed. “Sorry…” He muttered, threading her auburn hair behind her ear. “I didn’t want to wake you, but you looked so beautiful.”

Smiling, Mia flipped over in his arms. “That’s okay.” Polishing Conan’s prominent cheekbone, Mia bit her lip. “What time is it?”

“After four.” Conan raised his eyebrows. “We slept all day. Should probably get ready and head out soon.”

Nodding, Mia tossed back the blanket. “Alright. I have to take a shower then.” Standing, Mia stretched and glanced over her shoulder at him. “You wanna join me?”

“Definitely.” Conan grinned.

Striving to keep their hands to themselves, they showered and dressed quickly before hopping in the Tesla. “So, are you going to tell me where we’re going now?” Mia turned to Conan, eyebrow raised.

“Nope.” Conan grinned. “You’ll just have to wait.”

Rolling to a stop outside of a dive bar that looked particularly seedy, Mia furrowed her brow, but said nothing as Conan jogged around to open her door. As they walked in, the place was dark and appeared almost deserted until Mia heard a voice call out from her right. “Conan! Hey!” Jimmy Vivino sat with the rest of the band as well as Sona, Andy, Bley, and a handful of Conan’s other friends. 

“Hey.” Waving, Conan took Mia’s hand and led her forward. “You all know Mia, right?”

Making her acquaintances, Mia smiled and as they sat down, a waitress approaching, she looked around the bar. Apparently they had the entire place to themselves. “Conan…” Speaking low, Mia leaned in. “Did you...did you rent the place out or something?”

Conan lifted a shoulder. “I wanted us to be able to relax. Plus…” Gazing up at the ceiling, Conan smiled. “You’d be surprised, but the acoustics here are amazing.”

After Mia got a vodka sour and Conan a pint of Guinness, he and the band went about setting up on the tiny stage while Sona regaled Mia with endlessly useful embarrassing tales about her time with Conan. 

“Alright, so…” Microphone crackling to life, Conan grinned as he adjusted it to his substantial height, teal guitar slung over his shoulder. “This one goes out to _my lady_ .” Using a deep, ridiculous voice, Mia couldn’t help but laugh. With a few taps of his foot, they launched into _Wonderwall_ by Oasis. 

Conan constantly downplayed his music abilities, but as Mia observed him, she was enraptured. The way Conan’s extended freckled fingers danced over the chords. The way Conan’s teeth captured his bottom lip as his orange hair bopped, lithe body moving enticingly. The way Conan’s eyes would close and his mouth would open; high, elegant voice ringing out over the speakers, lovingly caressing the lyrics as the song progressed. In that moment, Conan was nothing short of ethereal to Mia.

Conan and the band rocked through a handful of tunes, including a particularly silly and sweet rendition of The Beatles’ _When I’m Sixty-Four_ that left Mia’s eyes misty and her throat tight. 

Hopping off stage, Conan joined Mia at the table to finish his beer and, with a kiss to his forehead and a ruffle of his fluffy orange hair, Mia took his place. Narrowing his eyes at her as Mia whispered to the guys, Conan looked on curiously. Though Mia knew she didn’t have a great voice, she could at least carry a tune, and as they started Alanis Morissette’s _Head Over Feet_ she tried to impart the lyrics with the thoughts and feelings she’d come to associate with Conan in their time together.

How on the evenings when they both weren’t exhausted they would flop down on the couch, books in hand, Mia perhaps reading a fantasy novel while Conan inevitably bit into a heavy historical tome or biography, his fingers mindlessly trailing over her legs in between turns of the page and pursing his lips as he narrowed his eyes through thick-rimmed glasses.

How, and Mia didn’t notice until there were three trapped at the bottom because her purse was a nightmare, Conan wrote tiny notes and slipped them in her bag for her to discover later. Some were brief, sweet endearments that made Mia smile. _I’ll be thinking about you today. Can’t wait until we see each other again._ And others...well, others were absolute filth and when Mia unearthed the first one while getting her hair done before the show, she hurriedly folded it, shoving it back inside, face violently pink in embarrassment that Nancy might’ve seen its contents.

How after sex sometimes Conan would give her a look Mia couldn’t describe, his long fingers playing with her hair in silence as he stared at her from the other pillow in the muted tones of the bedroom, Mia’s eyes growing heavy as the last thing she witnessed before sleep captured her was his eyes, sea blue and just as easy to lose herself in.

Mia hoped her gratitude for all of those moments and more came through in the words as she sang, and when she stepped off the stage to the claps from those assembled, Conan stood to hug her, grip exceptionally tight as he tucked his face into her neck and whispered into Mia’s skin. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Mia’s fingers played with the tendrils at the base of his neck. “Thank you.” Holding for a moment, when they parted neither looked directly at the other as they took their chairs, sipping on their drinks and joining in the group’s conversation, enjoying a meal of hearty bar food and laughing.

As everyone trickled away, Conan opened the door for Mia and she climbed in the Tesla. “That was really fun, thank you.”

“No problem.” Conan smiled. “I’m glad you got to know everyone a bit more.”

Nodding, Mia gave his arm a squeeze. “Me too.” Mia yawned as Conan merged onto the highway, slinking down in her seat. “Mmm...if I fall asleep before we get back I’m sorry. Just poke me or something.”

Letting her eyes fall shut, Mia didn’t notice Conan peeking over at her every few seconds, didn’t notice his knuckles going white on the steering wheel as he repeatedly adjusted his grip. Didn’t notice him squirming in his chair.

“Mia, I’m in love with you.” Conan blurted out, breath hitching and continuing to stare straight at the car ahead.

Blinking and suddenly extremely alert, Mia sat up and cleared her throat. “W-what’s that now?”

“I, I, um…” Tongue darting over his lips, Conan didn’t look at her. “I’m in love with you...” His voice got high at the end as though Conan were asking her a question.

Flabbergasted, Mia’s mouth fell open and she found herself studying the contents of Conan’s cup holder. A crumpled receipt, two wrapped peppermints, and a salt packet, the corner of which was ripped but hadn’t spilled into the compartment yet.

Finding her voice, Mia raised a hand and touched his shoulder. “Conan, I...I am so in love with you.”

Oceanic eyes sliding over, a smile crept over Conan’s face. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Mia nodded exuberantly, leaning across the console to kiss half of his mouth while Conan attempted to focus on the road, the two of them laughing from both relief and joy. 

Lips moving to his neck, Mia’s hand slit across his thigh to cup between Conan’s legs. “Pull over…” She murmured, nibbling at his ear.

“We’ll be at your house in ten minutes.” Conan chuckled.

Drawing her nose down the side of his face, Mia shook her head. “I don’t want to wait that long.”

“Yeah...yeah, okay…” Checking the rearview mirror, Conan took the next exit while Mia worked her panties off. Pulling into the parking lot of a closed convenience store, Conan undid his seatbelt and pushed his chair back, hastily undoing his jeans as Mia tossed a leg over him. 

It was cramped, and perhaps not the most romantic setting as a police car whirred by, lights flashing and siren roaring, but as Mia sank down into Conan’s thick cock she uttered a soft moan, bending forward as his large hands bunched her skirt at her waist and kneaded the flesh of her ass. “Fuck, I love you, Conan.” Mia breathed as she began to bounce, scarlet hair dancing in his face as Conan placed a thumb over her clit.

“I love you so much, Mia.” Mouths fusing, Mia’s head repeatedly hit the roof as Conan dug his heels into the floor and pounded into her, but she didn’t care as she slammed herself down onto his hammering cock, car rocking around them as her screams ricocheted off the windows

“ _Conan! Fuck! Yes! Fuck me!”_ Fingers fisted in the material of his shirt, Mia tried to ignore the steering wheel digging into her lower back as Conan’s thumb twiddled her clit and she frantically tried to keep kissing him.

“ _Yeah! Fuck, Mia! You feel so damn good! Yes!_ ” Her body flickering around him, Conan raised his pelvis from the seat and thrust wildly, Mia accidentally honking the horn in her thrashing.

“ _Fuck! Fuck, I’m cumming! Yes! Conan! Fuck!_ ” Body ceasing its leaping, Mia quivered above him, whites of her eyes all that was visible as she breathlessly clawed at Conan’s chest for a moment before, with a tremendous whoosh of air, she threw her head back and cried, “ _Conan!”_

Sitting up, Conan wrapped his arms tightly about her, face buried in between Mia’s breasts and pulsing rapidly. “ _Oh Mia! Fuck! I love you so fucking much! Yes! Fuck! FUCK!”_ Rocking back and forth with a strangled whine, Conan’s hips jumped as his warm cum drained inside of her as he panted a wet spot into her blouse, shuddering.

Separating, Mia combed back his orange hair, gazing into Conan’s baby blue eyes for a moment before claiming his mouth, tongues languidly swimming together before she leaned back, smiling. “Conan…” Face serious, Mia traced his lower lip with her thumb. “You’re so good to me. You…” Swallowing, she shook her head. “You love me better than I ever could’ve imagined. Thank you.”

Conan tipped his chin up, kissing her before combing his freckled fingers through her hair. “Thank you, Mia.” Hand cascading down her body, Conan grinned. “For giving me the courage to ask you out by shamelessly objectifying me in an interview.”

Cackling, Mia threw her head back and pushed his shoulder playfully before climbing off. “Anytime.”

Driving back to Mia's house, they snuggled up in bed together, sleep soon accompanying them as Mia and Conan smiled, limbs intertwined.


	4. 4

Bag of takeout hitched under his arm, Conan’s tall form bopped down the halls of the foreign studio, smiling at the curious passersby before he spotted Mia hunched over a clipboard with her assistant Gerald.

“Why, hello there!” Tossing out his silly olde tyme accent, Conan leaned down close to her ear and Mia jumped in alarm before putting a hand to her chest with a chuckle.

“Hey.” Cupping Conan’s sharp jaw, she tipped up for a kiss. “What’re you doing here?”

Conan shrugged, holding the food aloft. “Had a meeting cancelled, so I thought it might be nice to have lunch together.” Grinning, Conan’s crystalline blue eyes scanned Mia. In a smart, form fitting purple dress under a black blazer and strappy heels, particularly with her hair down in loose waves, Mia was fancier than normal for the show’s sake.

Once her business with Gerald was completed, Conan touched a large hand to her waist. “Wow, you look great…” 

Brushing his thin lips to Mia’s temple, she grinned. “Thank you.”

“Got a bigwig coming through today or something?” Conan raised a faint orange eyebrow as they strolled hand in hand toward her office.

“Oh, um...nope.” Smile tight, Mia shook her head. “Just...just wardrobe. Nothing special.”

“Hey buddy!” Turning at the familiar voice, Conan saw Bill Hader bounding towards them, water bottle in hand. “Didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Hey! Bill, good to see you.” Sharing a one armed hug as his other was occupied with the takeout bag, Conan patted his broad shoulder. “You’re on the show today?”

“Yup.” Bobbing his head, Bill grinned broadly. “What’re you doing--oh right…” Bill bonked his forehead with his palm. “I forgot you two were together. Duh.”

Conan glanced at Mia with narrowed blue eyes. “Somehow I have a feeling Mia forgot today as well.”

Tilting his square chin, Bill furrowed his dark eyebrows, looking between the two of them curiously as Mia shook her head, nose flaring in alarm. “What do you mean?”

“Oh, hasn’t she mentioned it?” Conan smirked wickedly, taking his dear sweet time tucking a scarlet strand behind Mia’s ear while he could physically see her blood pressure rising. “Mia here thinks you’re  _ foxy _ .”

“Ughhh…” Covering her face, Mia turned into the wall, stamping a heel as Bill broke into a high peel of giggles and Conan roared with laughter, clutching his chest and throwing back his buoyant orange hair. “Conan,  _ why?” _

Slumped and arms lowered, Mia hung on the front of his shirt with a pleading expression and Conan pinched her blushing cheek. “That’s why.”

“I’m...I’m sorry, Bill.” Mia shielded her brow, shaking her head.

“Aw, that’s okay.” Bill shrugged his vast shoulders. “It’s flattering. Thank you.” 

Luckily the three of them constantly riffing off one another diffused the tension somewhat and the Chinese Conan brought was easily split between them before he left Mia to do her interview with a kiss.

Walking into Conan’s house, Mia stepped out of her heels and found Conan drawing up a glass of water before he turned to her, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms with a self-satisfied smile. “So…” Tongue to his teeth, Conan tilted his head. “How was your interview?”

Mia chuckled, entering the kitchen. “Oh, you bastard…” Draping her arms over Conan’s shoulders, she combed back his tangerine tresses. “If you think I’m not going to get you back for that, you’re dead wrong.”

Conan grinned, taking Mia by the waist and pushing her to the opposite counter. “Unfortunately for you, I have no filter. Jameela, Jeri, anyone else, pretty sure they all know I have the hots for them already.” 

“Damn…” Mia leaned forward kissing along his crisp jawline. “Guess I’ll just have to get creative then…”

Big hands bunching her skirt up her hips, Conan chuckled, mouth dipping into Mia’s neck. “And how do I know?” Conan nipped at her earlobe, teeth dragging over her skin as he leaned his narrow hips forward. “If I take you upstairs, every time you close your eyes, you won’t be thinking about Bill?”

Breaking away, Mia smirked, eyebrows popping. “You don’t.”

“Oh yeah?” Crystalline blue eyes narrowed, Conan clamped his large palms over her hips, hastily shoving Mia against the nearest wall with a gasp. “Maybe…” Tall frame arching over her, Conan traced his nose down the side of her cheek. “You need a little help forgetting about him…”

Mia nodded, hand going to the zipper of Conan’s jean’s, but he snatched her wrist, sliding it slowly above her on the wall with a cruel shake of his head. Joining the other to it, Conan gripped both in one of his sizable hands before his sea blue gaze danced down Mia’s prone body.

Fingers flashing forward, Conan yanked down the front of her dress, Mia’s bra coming along, ample breasts exposed before he ran a thumb over a pink nipple and it hardened beneath his touch. “I’m going to fuck you so hard, Mia.” A wicked smirk blossomed over Conan’s lips. “Not only won’t you remember Bill’s name…” Bending forward, Conan whispered in her ear as his fingers tiptoed down to her panties. “You won’t remember your own.”

Breaching the waistband, Conan tickled over the soft lips of her pussy, Mia rocking her hips forward in a futile attempt at friction as Conan’s stormy blue eyes studied her, teeth gritted and muscle in his sharp jaw flashing. 

“Please…” Mia breathed, trying to capture his lips for a kiss, but denied when Conan easily evaded her by pulling his head back.

“Please what?” Conan traced the line of her dewy slit with one fingertip, faint orange eyebrows furrowed in mock curiosity.

“Conan, just…” Swallowing, Mia shook her head. “Just touch me.”

Grinning, Conan applied the slightest amount of pressure over her covered clit before sliding down toward her opening again, though refusing to enter Mia’s quickly drenching pussy. “I am touching you, Mia.”

Mewling in discontent, Mia squirmed and Conan laughed. Actually fucking  _ laughed _ at her as he flickered over her hypersensitive flesh. Resting his weight against her, Conan’s burgeoning erection was shockingly apparent against Mia’s hip as he deepened his voice, touching a kiss below her ear. “Guess you shouldn’t have lied to me…” Conan parted her sopping lips, exhaling on her neck. “Huh, Mia?”

“I’m sorry.” Mia whined, pulling on her constrained wrists as she tried to wriggle into his hand. “Please.”

Conan’s rumbling chuckle reverberated against her as he mercifully began circling her clit with one fingertip. “Oh, I’m not really upset.” Angling down, Conan etched kisses along her collarbone. “Just...having some fun.”

Making his first direct pass over her clit, it was as if Mia had an itch on her back she couldn’t reach, body splaying and contracting with an audible exhale before two lengthy fingers began gliding alongside. “Does that feel good?” Conan’s voice was a reedy whisper as he ground his stiff cock into her hip, Mia’s panties soaking beneath his ministrations. “Do I make you feel good, Mia?”

“Yes.” Mia nodded insistently. “So good. Always.” Turning into him, she kissed the joint of Conan’s sculpted jaw. “I love the way you touch me.”

“Yeah…” Conan murmured, twisting his wrist until he sank two of his long fingers deep inside of her, Mia emitting a fluttering gasp when he curled into her g-spot. “You like when I play with your pussy, don’t you?” Driving her into the wall with a firm thrust, Conan’s thumb twiddled her swollen clit and Mia’s heels began to rattle over the floor. “You like when I fuck you with my hand, huh? Don’t you, Mia?”

“ _ Yes! Yes!”  _ Mia yelped, driving herself onto Conan’s fiddling fingers as her eyes twitched and she strained against the confines of her wrists.  _ “I love it! Don’t stop! Fuck!” _

But on the trembling brink, Conan retracted his hand. Mia cried out in dismay as Conan sucked the shining fingers into mouth with a chuckle. “ _ Conan!” _

“Oh, I’m sorry…” Touching the hollow of her throat, Conan bit his lip. “Did you want to cum?”

“ _ Please!”  _ Mia implored him, leg jutting out in hopes of drawing him in as Conan’s hips continued to rotate against her.

“Hmm…” Staring at her, Conan froze in silence for a moment. Then, lightning fast, his huge hand ripped away her panties, kicking apart her feet with one large foot before he shrugged his jeans down his lithe thighs. Head of his cock poised at her entrance, Conan paused, smile an inch from Mia’s lips. “Be careful what you wish for, Mia.” 

Clapping inside of her with a groan, Conan hauled Mia’s legs over his narrow waist and a swarm of man descended upon her. Mouths mashing and large hands groping, Conan viciously pounded her into the wall as Mia clung to his tall frame, shrieks breaking her away from their kiss.

“ _ Conan! Yes! Yes! Fuck me! Just like that!”  _ Body moving up and down the wall, Mia locked her ankles behind his back as she cinched around Conan’s massive cock, nails clawing at his t-shirt and screaming.

“ _ Yeah, cum for me!” _ Conan growled, hammering her into the drywall mercilessly, bracing Mia with one arm while his thumb raced over her clit. “I love feeling you cum on my cock.  _ Fuck! Yes, Mia! Yes!” _

“ _ Oh Conan! Yes! You fuck me so good! Don’t stop! _ ” Mia cried, urgently slamming her pelvis against him as she tightened around Conan a second time, folding forward and clutching his warm body close, panting into the freckled skin of his neck.

“ _ Yes! Mia! I love fucking you! Cum for me! Cum! Cum for me, Mia!” _ Conan roared, hips nailing her ruthlessly with his thick cock until Mia’s screams grew silent and her eyes went white, tearing at his ginger hair until she constricted around Conan with such intensity his knees buckled. “Oh...oh  _ fuck… _ ” Forehead to the wall, Conan took a steadying breath. 

Scooping Mia into his arms, he shakily lowered them to the floor, laying Mia down gently before he tucked his face into her, large hand cradling Mia to his shoulder. “Mia...Mia, fuck...I love you so much…” Conan barreled forward, huffing wheezes escaping him as he feverishly sought somewhere warmer, somewhere deeper, inside of Mia to lose himself. “ _ Mia! Mia, fuck! Fuck!” _

“ _ Conan! I love you! Yes! Yes!” _ Encasing him in her limbs, Mia smushed her cheek to Conan as he stilled above her, eyes scrunched and crisp jaw hanging open, his long body stretched over the tile. With a shuddering groan, Conan jerked forward, hot cum blossoming inside of her as Mia continued to throb around his sensitive cock.

“Oh fuck...Mia…” Conan rocked them back and forth, lungs anxious for oxygen and lips moving sloppily over her sweaty face. 

Flipping onto his back, Conan took Mia with him and she hummed in contentment, sneaking her fingers under his shirt to rub over his little belly. “Mmm…” Mia gave his softening cock an internal squeeze and Conan’s orange eyebrows shot up with a chirp. “Remind me to make you jealous more often.”

Conan laughed, kissing her forehead and scrubbing his knuckles playfully into her scalp, Mia giggling before the two of them unwound and put themselves back together.

***

As sweeps week approached, Mia’s relentless schedule left her exhausted and annoyed. The endless meetings, conference calls, and reshoots frayed her nerves and Mia especially didn’t appreciate how it encroached on her personal life. The first time she cancelled plans with Conan, he brushed it off casually, sending her a sweet text saying he hoped she got a good night’s rest and he would talk to her in the morning.

The second time, although it was difficult to discern without hearing Conan’s voice or seeing his face, Mia sensed an undercurrent of irritability.

Conan:  _ Ah okay, Well, I know how filming those late remotes can be. Let me know when you’re free. Miss you. _

When they finally did get together the following night, only for Mia to pass out less than twenty minutes into the movie they’d been looking forward to watching together for weeks, an acrid guilt bubbled in her stomach when Conan gently patted her awake and she slogged off with him to the bedroom, too exhausted to make love until the following morning.

After forcing herself to appear high energy for the sake of a segment filmed at a traveling carnival, during her drive home Mia worried she might’ve come off zany, but it couldn’t be helped now. Rounding the corner to her house, Mia’s breath caught.  _ Fuck _ .

Conan. Conan’s Tesla was parked in her driveway. It was their six month anniversary and in her harried rushing about at the studio over the past few days, Mia completely let their plans fly from her mind. Glancing at the dashboard clock, Mia swallowed heavily. More than two hours late, she walked to the door, unlocking and softly closing it behind her.

“Hey…” Shoulders curled inward, Mia took off her heels. Conan sat in a trimcut black suit, long legs crossed, food cold and candles extinguished on the table before him. He would be devastatingly handsome if he didn’t look so deeply hurt. “Conan, I…” Stepping forward, Mia held her palms aloft, shaking her head. “There’s...there’s no excuse. I forgot. I’m...honey, I’m so sorry.”

Conan nodded slowly, lengthy fingers tapping on the table’s surface as he sighed. “Mia…” Sky blue eyes on the floor, Conan’s sharp jaw was tight as he swallowed. “If...if this was the first time, I...it wouldn’t be such a problem, but…” Shaking his head, Conan folded his hands in his lap. “It keeps happening, so…” Tilting his head, Conan pierced her with his cerulean gaze. “It makes me wonder. If...if you’re really in this or not.”

“Conan, yes. I…” Mia approached him hesitantly, hand to her chest. “I love you. Of course I am. I just...work is crazy right now. I’m sorry, I...I just…”

A sad chuckle left Conan’s thin lips as he uncrossed his legs. “You know...I never thought I would be on the other end of this.” Half smiling, Conan placed his palms on his knees and stood up. “But…” Staring at her, Conan paused, holding his breath. “Maybe...maybe if work is more important to you right now, we...we should walk away.”

Eyes burning and throat tight, Mia turned away from him. Voice small, she rubbed her elbow with the opposite hand. “You don’t really mean that…” Blinking rapidly, Mia lifted her emerald eyes, beseeching. “Do you?”

Conan rested a hand on the table, face settling. “No...no, I don’t.” Clearing his throat, he ran his fingers through his orange hair. “I’m sorry. I’m just upset.”

Mia went to him, eyes downcast as she timidly molded herself against his tall frame. “Please…” She murmured, arms wrapping around Conan’s slender waist. “I’ll try harder. I’m sorry. Okay?”

Conan nodded, tucking his face into the crook of her neck, lanky arms drawing Mia near. “Okay.” 

Stepping back to the chair, Conan sat down and Mia curled up into his lap. Silently he pulled the plate of cold Thai toward them and Mia lifted a bite to her mouth. “Good.” She muttered.

“Cold.” Conan pointed out.

Threading her fingers through his tie, Mia shrugged, grinning. “Still good.”

After loading the dishwasher, they went upstairs, Conan stripping down to his boxers while Mia disappeared into the bathroom. Mia emerged in her black lace bra and panties to find Conan laying in bed. Crawling sheepishly in beside him, her fingers danced through the tangerine tendrils of his chest hair as she examined Conan’s face. “What do you want?”

“Mia,” Conan grinned, squeezing her hand. “You don’t have to do anything special. I know you’re sorry. It’s okay.” 

“I know…” Mia shifted on top of him, combing back Conan’s fluffy orange hair. “I know I don’t have to. I want to.” Brushing her lips to his chest, Mia worked her way up Conan’s speckled neck, hands flowing over his pallid skin. “Do you want my mouth? Hmm?” Mia nipped at his earlobe, reaching down to palm his soft cock through the fabric. “You want to fuck my face?”

Conan hummed appreciatively, touching a kiss to her cheek. “Well, I wouldn’t say no to that…”

Mia lifted her head. Narrowing her eyes, she traced the bottom of Conan’s thin lip. “No...I think you want something else.” Smirking, she polished Conan’s prominent cheekbone. “I think the repressed Irish Catholic boy is just too afraid to ask for it.”

Conan furrowed his faint eyebrows in confusion. Biting her lip, Mia took one of his large hands, sliding it down her back as she leaned in, breath warm and ticklish against his ear. “You want to fuck me in the ass, don’t you?”

A shiver went through Conan as his lengthy fingers gripped the flesh of her round cheek, and his cock twitched insistently. “Yeah... _ fuck… _ ” Eyes fluttering closed, Conan nodded urgently. “Please.”

Chuckling, Mia ground down against him, threading her fingers through his ginger locks. “Thought so.” Mia snuck her hand beneath the waistband of his boxers, encasing Conan’s stiffening erection. “Have you thought about it a lot? Hmm?” Giving him a few generous pumps, Mia caught Conan’s slender lips, licking into his mouth for a moment before pulling away. “Putting your big cock in my tight ass?”

A broken gasp left Conan’s mouth as he blinked his light blue eyes open, bobbing his head eagerly, “Yeah, fuck, Mia…” Nails grazing her skin, Conan thrust into her warm palm. “Fuck, I want it so bad.”

Smiling, Mia sat atop him with a wiggle. “All yours.” 

As she got up to get her lube from her drawer, Conan’s tongue darted over his lips and he shuffled out of his boxers, blue eyes tracking Mia as she made her way back to the bed. Fingers twitchy, Conan shifted his weight from foot to foot as Mia unhooked her bra and flung it away before stepping free of her panties.

“Okay.” Placing a steadying hand on his chest, she handed Conan the lube. “Start with fingers, alright? One at first. And please…” Closing her eyes, Mia’s squeezed him. “Go slowly. It’s been awhile.”

“Of course.” Conan nodded. “And just...if you need me to stop. Or back off. Anything. Just say so, alright?”

Mia smiled. “Sounds good.” 

Getting on the mattress on her hands and knees, Conan squeezed some of the sticky liquid onto his hand. “Sorry if it’s cold…” Conan delicately slathered it over Mia, noticing how the tight circle of muscle initially tensed at his touch before she relaxed. “Okay, are you ready?”

“Yup.” Mia piped up, looking behind her. Inching forward, Conan watched his finger disappear into Mia’s depths, the restrictive heat causing his cock to throb in anticipation. Conan swirled, working until the ring loosened beneath him and Mia craned her neck back. “Okay, if you want to put in another…”

Nodding, Conan added a touch more lube before slipping his ring finger in alongside, scissoring and twirling. Mia parted her knees a little, back arching as she acclimated to the sensation of Conan’s lengthy fingers inside of her. After a few minutes, she glanced over her shoulder. “Okay, I’m ready.”

“Alright.” Conan swallowed, smearing a generous amount of lube over his thick cock, and applying more to Mia before positioning himself. Head touching her, Conan paused. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” Mia nodded, and Conan tipped his hips forward with aching slowness. Gasping, Mia fisted her hands in the sheets, eyes scrunching. 

Conan froze. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Mia told herself to breathe, commanded her muscles to release and adjusted herself on the bed. “Yeah, I’m good. Okay. Keep going.” 

After a couple more breaks, Conan let out a huffing whimper as the incredible pressure encapsulated him. “Oh Mia... _ oh fuck _ …” Breath hitching, Conan gripped her hip, eyes closing and swallowing hard. “I...let me know when you’re ready for me to move…”

Shifting down onto her elbows, Mia parted her hips as wide as she was able, nodding into the sheets. “Okay. I’m ready.”

As Conan retracted, the tug on the paper thin skin of his cock was intoxicating and he groaned, head falling forward as he curled an arm around Mia to seek her clit. His long fingers began spinning as Conan thrust back inside, clearing his throat. “Fuck, Mia, I…” Rotating his hips, Conan looked down, but the sight of his cock driving inside of her only served to make things more difficult. “This feels so fucking good. I...I don’t think I’m going to be able to last very long…”

Mia was not especially perturbed by this fact. “That’s okay.” Conan’s fingers between her thighs helped soothe her and as he hastened his pace, Mia found herself bearing back against him, rocking into Conan’s touch.

“ _ Oh Mia! Yes! Fuck! So good! _ ” Gliding rapidly inside of her, Conan raced over her clit until Mia panted a moist spot into the sheets. When she started to tremble beneath him, Conan couldn’t fathom how she grew tighter as he brought a knee onto the bed, careful not to pound into her too voraciously. 

“ _ Fuck! Conan, yes! Fuck!”  _ Mia moaned, dripping down his fingers, auburn waves tumbling forward as her ass clapped back against Conan before he clamped his hands over her hips.

“ _ Oh Mia! Yes! Fuck! I’m gonna cum! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! _ ” Dragging her over his tender cock as fast as he dared, Conan’s eyes rolled and his teeth bared as he froze, knees bending as he sheathed himself in the delicious heat. A whine yelped out him as Conan pitched forward, body leaping erratically as pulse after pulse of warm cum filled Mia.

Rubbing a hand over the small of her back, Conan extricated himself, going to wash his hands and Mia following him to the bathroom to clean herself before they snuggled up in bed together.

Mia took Conan’s hand, meeting his sea blue gaze. “Conan, I...I really am sorry.” Swallowing, she squeezed Conan’s fingers. “You’re important to me. I love you, and…” Mia scooted in closer, touching their foreheads together. “And I want this to work.”

Conan’s gangly arms lassoed her in, comforting as Mia melted against his pale skin and inhaled his alluring scent. “I love you, too, Mia. And as long as you’re in…” Conan planted a kiss atop her crimson tresses, squeezing Mia tight. “So am I.”


	5. 5

With her ratings stable and her position secure, Mia consciously carved time out of her busy schedule for Conan and he gratefully returned the favor, the two enjoying a few months of passionate bliss. 

One evening, the hour late and both drained, though too revved up from their respective work days for sleep, Conan and Mia loafed together on his couch. Conan paged through a biography of Custer while she cracked open a Steinbeck novel, until Mia let her head fall back in defeat. “Fuck.”

“What?” Conan marked his place with his thumb, adjusting his thick-rimmed glasses as he turned to her quizzically.

Rolling her neck to the side in annoyance, Mia unenthusiastically put one foot to the floor, and then the other. “I forgot to pack underwear this morning. Fuck.” Angry at her oversight, Mia pounded her knee as she stood. “Fuck, fuck, fuck! Now I have to go all the way back home. Or else I’m going commando tomorrow. Or…” Scoffing, Mia rested her hands on her hips. “I guess we could just set the alarm super early. I really don’t want to risk being on air without panties…”

“Mmm…” Conan pouted provocatively, crossing his long legs. “Can’t say I hate that idea, but…” Shrugging, Conan got to his feet with a fatigued grunt. “It’s okay. I’ll just come home with you tonight. Hang on, let me pack.”

Mia squeezed his gangly arm appreciatively and Conan jogged upstairs, returning soon after with a shoulder bag slung across his svelte body. “Okay. I’m ready. Should I just follow you there?”

“Yeah, sounds good.” Retrieving her keys from her purse, Mia froze halfway out the door. “Hey Conan, um…” Green eyes shifting, Mia bit her lip. “I...maybe it’s too early to bring this up, but, um…” Mia studied the floor and cleared her throat as Conan peered down at her curiously. “What if...you know, so...so this didn’t happen again...how would you feel about...maybe...moving in together?”

Afraid to look up, when Mia finally did, Conan’s smiling, handsome face greeted her, large hand encasing her fingers. “I think that’s a great idea.”

“Yeah?” Trepidation soaking her tone, Mia scanned Conan’s resolute blue eyes for the joke, the twist, and came up empty.

“Yeah.” Conan nodded, lassoing Mia in and meeting her mouth with a delighted hum. “I think we’re ready. Don’t you?”

Smiling against his lips, Mia polished Conan’s sharp cheekbone and bobbed her head. “I do.”

Patting her ass, Conan gestured out the door with his buoyant orange hair. “Good. Well, glad that’s settled. So…” Smirk decorating his thin lips, Conan’s ginger brow lifted in challenge. “Race you?”

“Pssh.” Mia shook her head. “Hell no. You have the Tesla. I’ll be lucky if you’re not already asleep by the time I meet you at my place.”

Conan laughed, locking the door before they climbed into their respective cars and drove to Mia’s house. 

Once inside, both decided to give up for the night, shedding their clothes and crawling into bed. Fingers tiptoeing beneath the sheets, Conan enveloped Mia’s hand. “So...you want to look for a new place?” 

Reedy voice soft, Conan’s features appeared crisper, more defined in the moonlight as Mia shook her head from across the pillow. “No, I like your house.”

“Are you sure?” Brow knit, Conan gave Mia a light squeeze. “We can find somewhere that’s just ours. It’s not a problem.”

“I’m sure.” Smiling, Mia reached up to cup Conan’s sturdy jaw. “Conan, you…” Mia inhaled, losing herself in the twilight of his gaze as she snuggled closer. “You’ve always been so good about making room for me in your life. I’m not worried.”

Gracing Mia’s waist beneath the covers, Conan touched their foreheads together, speaking in the shadow of a whisper. “I didn’t have to make room.” Eyes shut, Conan gathered Mia near. “You filled a space that was there all along.”

Mia latched onto Conan’s thin lips, knee moving over his svelte waist as he shifted onto his back. “I love you so much.” Intoning against his freckled skin as she rotated her hips down onto Conan’s thickening cock, Mia touched a kiss to the hollow of his throat before he urgently brought her back to his mouth.

“I love you, too, Mia.” Conan slithered an arm between them and took himself in hand, wide head of his cock swiping through the folds of her pussy. “You make me so happy.”

“You do, too.” Angling her pelvis, Mia lowered herself onto Conan’s massive erection with a tittering moan. “You’re everything I ever wanted in another person.”

“You too…” Conan clutched Mia to himself, hips rolling as he breathed into her mouth. “Fuck... _ Mia… _ ”

Gyrating with ever-increasing speed, Mia ground into Conan, cramming her arms under his back and smushing herself to his narrow chest as he pulsed inside of her with frenetic rapture. 

“ _ Oh Conan! Fuck! Yes! I love you! Don’t stop!” _ Lips to his and not a hair’s breadth between them, the pressure of Conan’s pubic bone thrust into her beseeching clit and Mia screwed up her face, cinching around his barreling cock as she shrieked and shook. “ _ Fuck! Conan! Yes!” _

“ _ Mia! Mia! Yes! Fuck!” _ Sitting up, Conan clamped his huge hands over Mia’s hips and vigorously dribbled her in his lap as his features contorted in euphoria. “ _ Fuck! I love you! Mia! I’m gonna cum! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! _ ” Conan yanked Mia onto his throbbing cock with a stuttered whimper, pasty skin sweating as he rested back into the sheets and massaged over her back. 

Wriggling down, Conan murmured into Mia’s neck, tasting her salinic skin. “Can I stay inside?” Mia nodded, draping herself over Conan as they nestled beneath the sheet before he touched a delicate kiss to her lips. “Okay…”

Bodies joined and breath syncing, Conan and Mia fell into a seemingly endless sleep, dreams spanning eons. Mia floated on the current of his rising and falling breath. Conan melted beneath the consoling weight of her curvaceous body.

The next morning, Conan and Mia blinked awake to see each other’s joyous faces, ready to embark on a life together, eyes puffy and smiles boundless.

***

Perking up at the sound of Sona’s raucous laughter, Conan furrowed his faint orange brows when a second woman’s lilting cackle radiated through his office door. Conan poked his head out to find Mia, cutely casual in low-slung jeans and an ancient  _ Weird Al  _ shirt which brought a smile to his thin lips. 

“Hey,” Spreading his lanky arms wide, Conan held Mia in a warm embrace, touching a kiss to her cheek. “What’re you doing here?” Conan looked to the clock in confusion. “Shouldn’t you be surrounded by babbling comedy writers right about now?”

Mia chuckled, hanging on the front of Conan’s Redsox shirt. “Didn’t you hear? Impromptu Presidential address tonight. All us folks on network…” Waving a hand dismissively, Mia grinned. “Getting pushed down the schedule. If any of my time slot does air, they’re just going to show a repeat. So…” Mia swiveled in, coming to her toes with blood red lips an inch from Conan’s mouth as her sultry voice enticed. “I thought I’d come surprise you. I hope that’s okay…”

“Very okay.” Conan smiled, large hands drawing her in as he dipped down for a kiss before the sounds of Sona’s mock-vomiting broke their reverie. “Alright, alright…” Holding up his palms, Conan rolled his cerulean eyes and took half a step away from Mia. “Sorry, Sona. Didn’t mean to remind you that I’m a man. With urges. And--

“Oh god. Stop. Now.” Hand to her brow, Sona sighed in disgust. “Please. I don’t get paid enough for this…”

Laughing, Mia playfully smacked Conan’s chest and apologized to Sona before following him into his office. “So, you don’t mind if I hang out today?”

“Not at all.” Conan closed the door behind them, lengthy fingers combing through Mia’s crimson waves as he thoughtfully studied her face. “Though I have a feeling…” Leaning down, Conan’s wiry arms called Mia to him by the small of her back, and she giggled as she draped over his shoulders. “You’ll make it very difficult for me to get any work done.”

Lips linking, Conan walked Mia backwards to the desk, tall frame looming as she bumped into the edge and slid back, a pencil cup skittering off when her legs opened to accommodate his narrow hips. “Oh I see…” Fingers dancing through his orange pompadour, Mia squeezed her thighs around Conan with a grin. “So if you bomb tonight, it’s going to be my fault, huh?”

“That’s right.” Conan chuckled, grabbing two handfuls of her plump ass as he rocked forward and dabbed a kiss to the tip of Mia’s nose. “I’ve been blaming my comedy shortcomings on others for years. Hasn’t failed me yet.”

Lips decorating his sharp jaw, Mia rolled her eyes. “Smooth, O’Brien. As per usual.” Conan swept into Mia’s neck, mouth hot and insistent as his palm slid under the fabric of her shirt to cup a breast over the bra. Leaning back under his skinny frame, Mia winced when some knick knack or another prodded her spine as Conan nipped at her ear before locking her ankles behind his back.

Blare of the ringing phone interrupting their tryst, Conan sighed in dismay. Straightening up, he retracted his hands from Mia and answered with nostrils flared. “Yes, hello. This is Conan.” 

The temptation to unzip his jeans, slink to her knees, and tease Conan into insanity while he tried to conduct business proved almost overwhelming. But Mia contented herself with lacing her fingers through his tangerine tendrils, etching over Conan’s chiseled, concentrated features as he listened with pursed lips to the other end of the line. “Alright, sounds good. Thank you.”

Exhaling in resignation as he hung up, Conan patted Mia’s rounded hip and tilted his head. “Well...time for rehearsal. You really sure you want to sit through this nonsense?”

“Definitely.” Mia hopped off the desk and followed Conan to the studio, cordially welcomed by Andy and the others before selecting a seat in the audience.

Settling in, as Mia observed Conan a bevy of tingles flooded her wan flesh, clit throbbing with need at the sight of the guitar slung across his lithe body as he stood for the monologue. Long fingers skipping absently over the strings and thin lip bitten as he waited for the next cue card, Conan’s effortless sensuality never failed to leave her mesmerized.

Once Conan took his seat, noodling around with a fancy lick on the Stratocaster, Mia wondered if he paid attention to his phone during rehearsals. Deciding her monumental lust worth the risk, Mia composed a message.

Mia:  _ All I can think about is sucking your cock. _

Pocket vibrating, Conan paused his musical ministrations and excused himself from a conversation with Andy to retrieve his cell from his skinny jeans. Sky blue eyes expanding, Conan held the screen to his chest, gaze darting warily before he landed on a smirking, winking Mia.

Conan chuckled to himself, shaking his head as his large thumbs slyly dashed a reply.

Conan:  _ Oh yeah? _

Mia:  _ Mmhmm. I want to crawl across that stage and let you fuck my face. Cum in my throat. I don’t give a shit who’s watching. You’re making me so hot right now I just want you to use my mouth, Conan. _

Mia hit send and waited. When Conan peeked at his screen, she burst out laughing, and a couple of the writers in the audience looked back at her in confusion as no joke was uttered. But Conan’s reaction, face violently pink as he clapped a sizable hand over his mouth and squirmed, was too delicious and Mia couldn’t help but drink in his discomfort.

Conan:  _ Mia. You can’t do this. I’m on camera. Surrounded. No fair. _

Mia:  _ No one’s forcing you to look at your phone while you’re supposed to be working, O’Brien. Be professional. Put it away. It’s that easy. _

Looking over her shoulder, Mia hunched down in her seat, angling carefully before opening her photo roll. Mia selected a racier shot, an image of herself before the mirror, smile wicked and breasts exposed. Though Conan saw the picture before, opening the text had the desired effect anyway, the entirety of his long body transforming into a fidget as he rapidly blinked and fought to respond with trembling hands.

Conan:  _ Bad girl. Don’t think you won’t pay for this. _

Mia:  _ Promise? _

Crystalline blue eyes locking into her own with devilish purpose, Conan’s sculpted jaw cemented as he replaced his phone and returned his attention to the job at hand. Typically Conan didn’t mind the silliness, the perpetual inside jokes which accompanied their attempts to get through the first run of a show. But with Mia staring at him from across the room, her emerald eyes glittering with eroticism as she crossed and uncrossed her legs, Conan might have gotten a little...short with some of his coworkers.

“Alright, so we’re good?” Leg bouncing incessantly, Conan’s tongue darted over his lips as he looked to his producer Jeff Ross for confirmation, the wait for his nod nearly interminable. 

Conan sprang up, towering limbs flying him over the floor to Mia and taking her by the hand. “Come on. Now.” Growling into her ear as he hauled her from her seat, Mia squirreled away her smile as she struggled to keep up with Conan’s harried strides back to his office, both thankful Sona vacated her desk for the time being as he ushered Mia inside and closed the door.

“You think that’s funny?” Discarding his guitar and propping it in the corner, Conan advanced, nostrils wide and crisp jaw set. “Turning me on in front of everyone? My friends? My colleagues?”

Conan hovered over her, light abandoning his eyes and voice dry. Swallowing, an uncertain smile rose to Mia’s lips and she hesitantly smoothed her palm over the bundle of Conan’s crotch, not breaking from his piercing blue gaze. “Yes.”

Vice-like grip closing over her wrists, Conan spun Mia around and slammed her into the back of the door. “Oh yeah?” Thin lip quivering and millimeters from her face, Conan notched their hips together, rotating his unfurling cock into Mia through the denim.

“Yeah.” Mia tilted her chin up defiantly. For a moment they stared at one another in buzzing silence. Mouths colliding, Conan meant to pin Mia, meant to take his time, coax her to the heights of pleasure and then leave her teetering on the brink until she begged as punishment.

But his body had other plans, dragging the two of them to the floor as his huge hands hurriedly scrambled over every inch of Mia he could reach. Groping her breasts, her ass, pulling her hair, as she unzipped his fly and shuffled down his body. “Oh fuck... _ Mia, please! Yes! Now!” _

Mia sank her mouth over Conan’s thick cock and he groaned. Folding forward as though punched in the gut, Conan’s palms slapped over her scalp, air huffing out of his lungs. “ _ Mia! Fuck!” _ Tugging his jeans down his slender thighs, Mia fondled Conan’s balls as he began hammering into the hot circle of her lips, heels digging into the carpet and nodding feverishly. “ _ Oh fuck! Oh Mia! Yes! Suck me!”  _

Saliva dribbling from the corners of her rapidly gliding mouth, Mia moaned around Conan’s massive cock as he humped her face with ferocity, long fingers twisting in her scarlet locks. “ _ Mia! I’m gonna cum! Gonna cum in your throat! Yes! Fuck! Fuck! _ ” Eyes clenched and teeth bared, Conan’s shapely legs bent as his pelvis left the floor, burying himself to the root in the moist clutch and clapping a hand over his lips to muffle the high whimpers of his ecstasy. 

Pelvis jumping with a smothered grunt, Conan shot a deluge of salty cum into the depths of Mia’s willing throat, his long body thrashing before he collapsed to the floor in a heaving heap. 

“Oh...oh fuck…” Smoothing back his ginger hair with trembling fingers, the cords of Conan’s freckled neck worked, too weary to put himself away for a moment as he flopped back on the carpet. 

Mia popped off with a grin, lifting the fabric of her shirt to wipe her eyes and mouth before offering Conan’s little belly an endearing rub. “Mmm…” Rolling onto her back, Mia kissed Conan’s sweaty cheek. “I love getting you riled up.”

Conan chuckled weakly, reaching over to pat Mia’s ass. “I love it, too. Now,” Zipping up his jeans, Conan turned into Mia, fingers breaching her waistband. “Your turn.”

Mouths meeting, as Conan sought the slickness between Mia’s thighs, their tongues twirled and she rocked into his expert touch. “Conan…” Mia breathed, kissing over his sharp jaw before nipping at his earlobe. “Yes... _ fuck! I love it!” _

“Yeah, does that feel good, Mia?” Two fingers swirling over her engorged clit, Conan became intoxicated on the high, greedy noises issuing from Mia’s rutting form as he hastened his pace. “Am I gonna make you cum? Hmm?” 

Hands bunching in Conan’s t-shirt, Mia nodded fervently and tucked into his neck to subdue her moans. “ _ Yes! Fuck, Conan! Yes! I’m cumming! Fuck! Fuck! _ ” Voluptuous body erupting, Mia’s thighs snapped shut around Conan’s twiddling fingers as she pitched to the side, waves of heat radiating outward from her pulsating pussy to every fiber of her electrified skin as she clung to Conan’s lanky frame.

Conan kissed Mia’s forehead, her cheek, her open, gasping mouth. “Let me taste you, Mia.” Starting to lower her jeans, Conan’s mouth descended her neck. “Mmm…”

“Wait…” Swallowing, Mia shook her head and hoisted Conan back up. “No.” Arching a ginger brow at her, Mia laughed at Conan’s incredulous expression. “Don’t get me wrong, I love when you go down on me, but…” Mia looked to the door apprehensively. “I had a hard enough time not screaming when you used your fingers, so…”

“Holy shit!” Conan sat up in alarm, almost stepping on Mia in his frenzy to get to his feet. “I didn’t lock the fucking door! I can’t…” Frowning as he twisted the lock altogether too late, Conan shrugged. “I can’t believe I forgot. What if someone came in?”

“Well,” Chuckling, Mia rose and buttoned her pants. “Your reputation around here might’ve been a little...different. After that.”

Light brows shooting up, Conan nodded significantly. “Yeah, you got that right. So,” Claiming Mia’s waist, Conan grinned. “You want to hang around for the show?”

“Is it okay if after that I need to go home and take a nap?” Mia smirked.

“Of course.” Bobbing his head in understanding, Conan placed a hand on the doorknob to escort Mia out, then paused. “Hey, um…” Conan cleared his throat, averting his sea blue gaze for a second. “You know what’s coming up? Next week?”

Mia blinked curiously, studying his handsome face before the realization dawned. “Oh! Right!” Bouncing a little in excitement, Mia wrapped her arms around Conan and he balanced their foreheads together. “Anniversary. One year. So...what do you want to do?”

Hitching up a shoulder, Conan purred into the private bubble between them and squeezed Mia’s hip. “Oh, just something lowkey, I think. If that’s okay with you?”

“Yeah.” Beaming, Mia captured Conan’s slivered lips for a brief kiss. “I’d love that. Sounds great.”

Conan walked Mia out, and as Sona returned bearing a tray of sushi for her lunch they spared her the sight of more than a shared hug and said their goodbyes. With a wave before she proceeded down the hall, Conan waited until Mia was safely out of earshot before leaning into Sona. “Did you make those calls?”

Expression suddenly serious, Sona nodded. “Yes.”

“And you got--?”

Sona cut him off with a reassuring bob of her unruly brunette mane. “Yes. Everything is ready.”

Eyeing her suspiciously, Conan held up his large palms, placating. “Okay, because you know--”

“Conan…” Sighing in aggrievance, Sona shook her head. “I know you think I’m incompetent, but trust me. I got it. You’re all set. Don’t worry.”

Conan looked after where Mia disappeared, swallowing hard. “Good.” Rapping his knuckles on Sona’s desk with a smile, Conan turned back to his office. “Thanks, Sona. I appreciate it.”

***

Taking her place behind the desk following her monologue, Mia thought the crowd relatively receptive, but wished a couple of her jokes flew better as she received the countdown to air. “Alright folks, welcome back. We’ve got a great show for you tonight. First up, there’s--”

“Sorry, Mia.” 

Blinking in confusion at the familiar voice echoing overhead, Mia looked around. “What--?”

Conan emerged from the back of the audience, microphone in hand and bedecked in a debonair black suit, smiling broadly. “Hate to interrupt, but…” Hissing through gritted teeth, Conan winced as he started descending the stairs toward the stage. “I have some bad news about your show.”

Aghast, Mia cleared her throat, glancing at her producer for a clue, but he simply grinned. “Oh, um…” Mia gripped the underside of the desk, shifting in her chair and reminding herself to keep things rolling. “You do?”

“Yup.” Leisurely sauntering toward her, Conan sighed and shook his head. “I came here because there’s going to be a big change to your program. And I’m sorry, Mia, but…” Folding his arms, Conan’s lower lip protruded and he exhaled heavily. “It’s going to be very, very expensive. I mean…” Conan started counting off on his lengthy fingers, apparently deeply perturbed. “You’ll have to change your signs. Your merchandise. The cost of reprinting the shirts alone…”

“Conan, what…” Tone unsteady and nerves fraying, Mia rose. “What’s going on?”

Circling the desk, Conan took a bewildered Mia’s hand. “Sorry, I just thought…” Conan hesitated, waiting until Mia floated onto the calm waters of his blue eyes before he reached into his pocket and sank down to one knee. “You might want to change your name. Mia McKinley, will you marry me?”

Wobbling dangerously in her heels, Mia cupped a hand to her mouth, eyes blurry. With a sob, Mia choked out, “ _ Yes!” _ and Conan sprang to his feet, scooping her into his slender arms and kissing her salty lips.

Audience booming with jubilant applause and whistles, Conan whispered into Mia’s ear away from the microphone, voice thick. “You really don’t have to change your name, you know. I was just trying to be funny.”

“Oh…” Smearing a palm over the tragedy of her makeup before Conan took her shaky hand, threading the diamond and moonstone ring onto her finger, Mia shrugged. “I don’t know. Mia O’Brien doesn’t sound so bad.”

“I guess you could say…” Baby blue gaze glassy, Conan looked as though he might burst if he held back his comedy brain instinct for a second longer. “It has a nice  _ ring _ to it.”

Mia planted her forehead into Conan’s shoulder with a resounding groan. “Conan,  _ why? _ ”

“I’m sorry.” Chuckling, Conan kissed the top of her head, waving to the throng as the response died down. “I had to. You did this to yourself.” Conan lifted Mia’s chin, fusing to her lips and parting with a smile. “Remember that when you regret marrying me later.”

Hands alongside his beautiful, earnest face, Mia stared into Conan’s sparkling azure eyes with adoration. “I never will.”

  
  
  


THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
